Whatever it may be
by Wingedswordyunagi
Summary: Something terrible happens to Ritsu, and Mio blames herself for what happened. But then a boy named Ryu shows up. What'll happen between them and what connection does Ryu have to Ritsu?  A genderbender -COMPLETE-
1. Incoming clouds

"Mio-chuan~" An energetic brunette is seen skipping on the side walk.

"Ritsu, what are you doing here?"

"ahaha~ what are you saying? My house is this way too. Ah~ what am I gonna do with you, Mio?" Ritsu puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"ah. I guess with exams coming up, I've been kinda out of it".

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, wanna go over to my place to study? Come on! It'll be fun!" grabbing onto Mio's arm, Ritsu puts on her best grin.

"Hm…I guess that's not a bad idea…..wait a minute." Mio's narrows down on Ritsu.

"Huh? Nani?"

"Nothing…it's just that whenever we do a study session together, you always goof off and we end up not getting anything done".

"Ah! I promise to study really hard this time! Please Mio-sensei!" Ritsu continues to plead as she puts on her best puppy dog eyes.

*blush* " Ah Jeez, Ritsu! You have to learn to do things yourself!" Mio begins to walk off as Ritsu begins to chase after her.

"Mio~~~"

They reached Mio's home within a matter of minutes and Ritsu continues to ask for a study session together. But Mio was still insistent on them studying alone this time around. Ritsu was defeated and began 'dragging' herself home.

"Don't forget to do foot notes on chapter 4, Ritsu" Mio calls out.

"Yeah, yeah…" waving behind her.

Five blocks away from her home, Ritsu begins to think about her situation.

"Ah~ Mio's so mean. I really wanted to be with her…." Ritsu halts to a stop "huh? What the heck did I just say? I mean 'Do a study session together!' Jeez, what was I saying anyways?"

But before Ritsu could proceed walking home, she hears a loud scream from behind. A woman was robbed and a hooded man was sprinting towards her direction with a purse in one hand, and a knife in the other.

"Holy shi-!" before Ritsu was able to turn around fully, or even finish her sentence; she felt a sharp pain go through her body. She falls to the ground clutching onto her chest. Ritsu could feel something warm and wet.

"_Guh! What the hell was that? My chest hurts like hell, and I'm starting to get dizzy too...huh? That lady that had her purse stolen...what? I can't hear you...why are you talking so quietly?..." _Random thoughts start to run through Ritsu's mind as she begins to lose consciousness. "_I don't think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow, or practice...Sawa-chan's gonna be angry... Maybe I should go the hospital.…Man, that cake Mugi brought today was really good….what am I saying? Ow...My chest…hurts...so much...…..Mio…." _

Darkness…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this was kinda short, but I'll try to make future chapters longer! Please R&R if you will! This is only my second fanfic, so go easy on me please~**


	2. Dark skies

Mio yawns as she makes her way to the light music club room. Pulling an all nighter can really do you in.

"Hmph. I bet Ritsu ended up studying all night trying to prove that she can study" her lips curl into a small smile as she opens the door. "Hey, everyone, how's…" Mio is stopped by her friend's teary faces.

"M-Mio-chan." The normally energetic Yui was crying. Her voice croaked and her eyes were swollen and red. (same went for everyone else). This made Mio panic a little and she started to power walk towards the group.

"Y-Yui, what's wrong? What happened? Why is everyone crying?" Mio looks towards their adviser. "Sawako-sensei, what happened?"

The tear stained face of their advisor just takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Mio…have a seat." Mio does so. "Stay calm and listen to me, okay? It's about Ritsu…" Mio's heart skips a beat, and her eyes widen.

"Y-Yeah? What about Ritsu, she wasn't at school today…so I figured that she was sick and she…" Sawako puts her hand on the raven haired girl.

"Mio-chan…" tears start to spill out of the Teacher's eyes, "Ritsu** died**."

"…what?..." Mio's heart seemed to stop beating …but as soon as it did, it felt like it was going to rip out of her chest.

"There was….an accident….and Ritsu got involved. She…She was…" The Teacher began sobbing and started to lose more and more of her composure. She covered her mouth with her hand that was resting on Mio's shoulder. "I-I'm…sorry. *sob* *sob*"

The tears would not stop pouring out of the eyes of the teacher and her fellow clubmates. Yui's face was buried in Mugi's chest as they both cried and held each other, Sawako-sensei just covered her face with her hands, and her kohai, Azusa, walked over to Mio.

"Mio-sempai" the young guitarist sobs.

"Azusa…" Mio's eyes were still wide open in disbelief….but what was troubling Mio was that she wasn't crying. The thought of her best friend being gone was just too unreal to her. She just couldn't believe it…She refused to believe it!

Before she realized it, her legs started to run out the door.

"Mio-sempai/Mio-chan/Mio!" Her clubmates call out to her, but it was too late…Mio was gone.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

Mio ran, and ran, and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, nor did she care. She needed to do something about the agony that was surging through her body. And as she ran, warn liquid began falling down her face.

The next thing she knew, Mio found herself standing in front of the Tainaka household.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"Ritsu…" The tears streaming down her face would not stop…or more like, they couldn't stop.

"There's just….no way….Ritsu…"

**Screeeeee**

Mio's head snaps towards the creeking sound of a door opening. It was Ritsu's mom, .

"Tainaka-san…." That was the only thing Mio could get out from her lips before her throat began to close up and she fell to the ground. Ritsu's mom rushes to her side and embraced Mio.

"Mio-chan…Ritsu…is...Ritsu-chan….is…" *sob*

"I….I know…she *choke*….ah…I…I can't…." Mio begins to hyperventilate and choke from her own sadness. Mrs. Tainaka tries to calm her down.

"Mio-chan! C-calm down! Breath!" she rubbing Mio's back, although it didn't seem to do much.

"ah…ah….." Mio was in too much shock. It was just too much for her. She faints in Mrs. Tainaka's arms.

"Mio-chan! Hang in there! Mio-chan! Wake up! Honey! Get the car, we need to get Mio-chan to the hospital!"

* * *

**Sorry that it wasn't all that much longer. But don't worry, I'll have Ryu show up in the next chapter~ I just need to plan out the plot just a little more. Thanks for the favorites and please look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. My name is

**Mio's POV**

As I opened my eyes, my surrounds began to become clearer. I was home.

It has been about three days since Ritsu's funeral, and the light music club has been out of commission during that time. With an event like that…there's no way we can practice, or even go into 'that' room.

"…Ritsu…"I just stared at nothing, trying to cry because I still missed her so much. But I couldn't, my eyes have lost the ability to spill out any sort of emotion. I used up all my tears during the funeral.

"Mio! Time to go to school! Get up!" I hear mamma calling me, and I get out of bed, get dressed, and headed off to school. I didn't really feel like eating breakfast.

School has been pretty empty for me. I go through the classes not remembering anything that we learned, and I would often go to the music room, just to stare at the door for about five minutes…sometimes longer.

Today wasn't any different. I went right upstairs and stood in front of that door and just stared at it.

"Sigh…I should get going home. I still have to finish my home work….even though I have no idea what we even learn." But as Mio turned around to head home, she hears a loud crash coming from the club room.

***crash*** "AH, SHOOT! *more random loud noises* *cough*Jeez, everything's so dusty." It was a male voice.

Mio immediately swung open the door to see who was inside. No one should have been in the room, especially not a stranger…or even a guy!

"ah…" A tall guy by Mugi's keyboard stared at me. His eyes shone a bright gold color, and his hair was kinda like Ritsu's without her headband…only a little shorter.

"Um…sorry about this. Uh…I accidentally knocked over um this keyboard here". He scratched the back of his head.

"oh…um…May I ask why you're here? NO one's really supposed to be here". My hand gripped a little tighter on the door knob.

"Sorry, I was just uh…checking some stuff out. I came to pick up something, for someone, but I got distracted."

"hm…." I didn't know what to think, much less say.

"Ah, may I ask what your name is?"

I break out of my little trance. "oh, um, I'm Mio. Akiyama Mio."

"Mio. My name is…"

**Ritsu's POV**

"mmmm….It feels kinda warm and nice right now. I was in so much pain just a minute ago."

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was in a large white room…wait. Did this room even have walls? I couldn't see past the horizon of whiteness.

"Where am I? What happened to-"

"You died"

I spun around to see a bald old man with a long white beard, wearing a toga looking clothing.

"…." We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Ano…who are you old man?"

"You died"

"What? That doesn't answer my question! And what do you mean I…" *flashbacks of the incident* "Holy crap! I really did die!" I begin to mess up my hair in frustration, while squatting on the colorless ground.

"You died" the old man said again.

"Shut up old man! I already know that! Why the hell do you keep repeating it?" jabbing a finger towards the old fart.

"hm? This isn't 'hell'." Tilting his head to the side.

"What? I didn't even- never mind! Where the hell am I?"

The old man just looked at me with hand behind his back. "Again, you are dead, and this is no 'hell'."

"so what? I'm in heaven?"

"No…you see…I made a mistake."

"…what? What do you mean 'mistake? Who are you?"

"I am what you can call an angel?…I guess. And when I say 'mistake', I mean I messed up"

"What did you do?" narrowing my eyes.

"You see, you weren't supposed to die, just now. Actually, you were supposed to pass away on ***day in ***year." *sweat drop* He mumbled the dates and flipped through a white note book he brought out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe it! I wasn't even supposed to die and now I'm stuck in a place where there isn't even a chair to sit on?

"Calm down, I'll make a deal with you. Just don't tell God"

"what are you? A small kid afraid of getting in trouble with the adults?" *sweat drop* "So what's the deal?"

"Well, I can only do this much, because of my current status, but I can give you another life. However , there are three catches to this." He begins to stroke his long beard.

"And they are?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

"One (holds up one finger), You won't be able to return to your previous body because it was destroyed in the living world. Two, You can only stay for as long as your will to live stays strong."

"What? Then what the point of-!"

"Three! You may stay in the living world permanently if you are able to find someone to share your life with. In other words, a lover or something along those lines?"

"What sort of conditions are those? …But it's better than nothing. So what if I'm not able to find that person?"

"You will disappear from the world and pass on into the next world. Namely heaven."

"hmm….seems like a pretty good deal. Considering that you could've just sent me off to the land of the dead. Heh. Okay! It's a deal!"

"Very well…off you go then"

The old man reaches his hand out in front of my face and everything got really bright, then dark again.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a small bed in an apartment.

"hm..i guess this is my home now. huh?" As I got up to stand, I noticed something strange. My legs were longer, my voice was kind low, and my chest was even flatter that before. "huh?...EHHHHHH? THE HELL? I KNOW THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE THE SAME BODY, BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO BE A GUY?" *Shiver* I held myself, mortified by my situation.

Suddenly, the old man appeared before me. Only, he was kinda transparent.

"By the way, your new form's gender is chosen randomly. And don't worry, your Apartment payments, it's already set and paid for-bwah!" A pillow impacted with the old man's transparent face."

"The Hell old man? Why are you here?" *huff* *vein popping*

"ow~ Because I forgot to tell you something. You are not allowed to tell anyone about your true identity. Not even to your family members, or friends. If they figure it out themselves, that's fine though."

"what?" The thought of going back to my family and friends as a complete stranger was a really difficult and mortifying thought. But it couldn't be helped. Once I can stay here for good, I'll tell them.

"Anyways, that's all, see you~" and the old man disappeared.

"…Just what kind of 'angel' is he?" *sweat drop*

After about an hour of looking around my new apartment, and getting used my new body, I headed to the school to visit the music room.

Once I got there. I noticed that the place hadn't been used for a while. It was dusty and my drum set was gone. The only instrument there was Mugi's keyboard.

"Hmm….man, I miss this place. I wonder if I'll be able to play my drum again." I touched the dusty keyboard and wiped off some dust.

Just then, I heard a noise outside the door. It startled me and accidentally knocked over the keyboard. "OH SHOOT!" Dust begins to fly everywhere, "*cough* Jeez, everything's so dusty." I desperately try to catch the bulky instrument as the door swung open. It was Mio.

Her grey eyes were wide open in shock and I could tell, that I probably looked the same way.

"ah"…_Mio…._I thought in my head. _No, I can't call her by her name. I'm just a stranger to her now._

"Um…sorry about this. Uh…I accidentally knocked over um this keyboard here".

"oh…um…May I ask why you're here? NO one's really supposed to be here". Her hand gripped a little tighter on the door knob.

"Sorry, I was just uh…checking some stuff out. I came to pick up something, for someone, but I got distracted."

"hm…."

_Augh…what should I say? Man, I really want to go over there and hug her. I missed her so much. Come on! Say something!_

"Ah, may I ask what your name is?" …._That's all I could say? _*sweat drop*

"oh, um, I'm Mio. Akiyama Mio."

"Mio. My name is…" I thought for a minute, there was no way I could use my real name after all.

"Ryu…Just 'Ryu.' Nice to meet you."

Man, this is one messed up situation.

* * *

**There you go! The third chapter! I must say, I was kinda proud of myself for this chapter. I know that some stuff might seemed a little scattered. But just bear with me. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, but I need to think a little more about how this is going to go.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!**


	4. Warm Embrace

"My name is Ryu."

"Ryu huh? That's it?" tilting her head to the side, hand still on the door knob.

"oh! Um…" Ryu scratches his head. He had not thought about a last name, and she didn't want to accidentally belong to a family that lived in the area. "I forgot my last name...I guess?" What kind of excuse what that?

" 'forgot'? You forgot your last name? *sweat drop*" Mio said in disbelief.

"Y-yeah. Ya see, I uh just moved here a couple days ago from…uh Okinawa. My parents died when I was just a kid and I've been pretty much living on the street until I was 10. Then I started to use music to earn some money and I was able to manage…somehow from there…uh. yeah" Ryu/Ritsu turns her eyes away from Mio and was sweating up a storm because she was telling this ridiculous story.

"oh…I'm sorry about that. That's amazing."

SHE BOUGHT IT! *sweat drop*

"But why did you come to this school? Or more like, why did you decide to come into the music room?"

"Um, well, ya see…I was thinking about transferring here to start my schooling, although I have been studying on my own, getting a proper education would be nice too. So as I was looking around I thought that I might as well see the music room." This lie just might work~!

"Heh~ I see. Well, I guess it's okay as long as you don't break anything" Mio narrows her eyes towards Mugi's keyboard that Ryu had previously knocked over.

"ha ha ha…my bad my bad" He gave a nervous grin and scratched the back of 'his' head.

At that moment, what Mio saw was not Ryu, but Ritsu scratching her head and laughing nervously?

_They're so similar…the way he holds himself, how he talks, and that smile… _Mio thought in her head.

"A-anyways Mio…san, I guess I should go now." Ryu starts heading for the door, but Mio (for whatever reason) stops him.

"Ah! Matte!-"

*Growl~~~*

"….."

"ano….are you hungry? I can treat you to Dinner if you'd like" Mio says, feeling bad for the hungry stranger.

"ahaha! Are you asking me out?" The 'real' Ritsu says, showing her teasing side.

"**Ch-Chigau**! *blushes*"

"ahaha! I'm just joking." Waving his hand in an up and down motion. "That'd be great."

(Ritsu's thoughts): _Wow! This is great!I get to have dinner with Mio! Mmm…But what I really want to do is go over and hug her…this is so painful. But I'm just a stranger to her right now, it'd be too weird, and she'd probably blow a fuse in her brain if I did that. Oh well. This'll do._

**At the Café**

While waiting for their food to arrive, the two 'friends' speak to each other about the school and speaking a little about the K-ON club **(saying 'light music club got tiring. XD)**

"heh~ So you play the Bass huh? Nice choice." Ritsu says smiling/nodding, and playing the 'random guy who doesn't know anything about Mio or the club'role.

"Oh, Ryu-kun-"

"You can just call me Ryu, Mio…san"

"mmm, okay. Anyway, I remember that you said that you're into music? What instrument do you play?"

"Oh…um….I play the drums." Starts to move his hands as if her were drumming.

Mio couldn't believe it! First he looks and acts like Ritsu, now her even plays the same instrument as her? She was in shock.

"M-Mio…san? Are you okay?" waving his hand in front of her face. This breaks Mio free of her little trance state.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine….uh. Ryu, can I tell you something?"

"hm? Go right ahead."

"You can just call me "Mio" if that'll make you more comfortable."

"S-sorry…Thanks, Mio. *blush*" Being able to call her best friend's name the way he normally would made him very happy.

"No problem." Mio gives a gentle smile.

"_S-So cute. I really missed that smile….Mio"_ Ryu couldn't stop staring until an "oh" caught their attention.

When they turned around to see who it was, they saw that it was Yui, Ui, and Mugi standing by the restaurant's entrance.

"Mugi! Yui! Ui-chan!"

"Mio-chan/san" the threesome says in unison.

Ryu catches Yui's attention first. "Mio! Is this your boyfriend?"

"N-no! This is Ryu. I ran into him and uh…he was hungry…and he's transferring to our school…so….i um…." Mio didn't know what more to say. But the airhead seemed to not mind.

"heh~ is that so? Ryu-chan! Are you really transferring to our school?" she was beaming with energy.

_Doesn't look like Yui changed…that's good. "_yup…um I mean, yes. That's right" Trying his best not to sound like he's too familiar with the group.

"Wow! That's so cool! It's a really great school with wonderful people and clubs! Oh! I'm Hirasawa Yui, and this is my younger sister Ui!"

Ui gives a polite bow "Nice to meet you, Ryu-san".

"S-same here". _Man…it sure feels weird to do introductions even though I know them so well…_

While the three were introducing themselves, Mugi snuck over to Mio side and leaned close to Mio's ear_._

"You didn't just bring him here because he was hungry did you?"

"Wh-what are you saying, Mugi? I felt bad for him so-!"

"He looks a lot like her…doesn't he" Mugi gives a sympathetic smile.

"…..it's not just that. The way he speaks, his smile, even the instrument he plays…it's all the same." Mio lowers her head.

"mmm…."

"Mio-chan! Mugi-chan!" It was Yui. "Ryu-chan, this is Mugi-chan!"

"Kotobuki Tsumugi desu. But you can call me 'Mugi'." Mugi bows.

"Ryu…Just 'Ryu'. It's nice to meet you"

Yui, Ui, and mugi join the Mio and Ryu for dinner and Ryu tells them about his 'past' and they start to talk about the K-ON-Bu.

"EH? You play the drums?" Yui shouted with food still in her mouth.

"O-Onee-chan! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full" begins to wipe her helpless sister's mouth.

"Yup."

"Are you good?" Yui was overjoyed at this point.

"uh..i guess?"

"You should join our club!"

**BAM **

"….." All eyes turned to Mio, who had slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"….I'm going to the bathroom…" Mio stomps off.

"Onee-chan…."

"eh…oh~ My bad….I-I'll go apologize!" Yui tries to run after Mio, but Mugi and Ui stops her.

"Yui-chan, I think that we should leave her alone for a while." Mugi gently smiles. "You can apologize later, k?"

Yui's face was filled with guilt, and sat down in between Mugi and her sister.

Mugi turns to Ryu, who didn't seem 'too' surprised or confused about the situation. Instead, he seemed kinda sad.

"Sorry about that, Ryu-kun…You see. Our friend…was a drummer for our club…and she passed away not too long ago…"

"I-I see. I'm sorry to hear that." It was pretty awkward for Ryu, since HE was the one that 'passed away' and was giving condolences to himself.

"But I think that you SHOULD join the club. Can you?"

"A-are you sure? After Mio acted like that…I don't want to upset her even more". No matter how much to be with Mio, he didn't want to cause more pain for her.

"I actually think that it's best for Mio. I think that it'll help her to move on…besides…"

"hm?"

"I haven't seen Mio smile like since the funeral."

"….."

"Please consider it…And I'm sorry for forcing you into this."

"N-no, not at all. I'd be really happy to join your club…." Actually, this made him 'really really' happy.

To be able to be with his best friends again...there's no way that he couldn't be happy.

Mio comes back from the bathroom, they finish their meal and start to head home.

"See ya guys!"

"Nice to meet you, Ryu-kun"

"Bye, bye Ryu-chan! See you at school!"

"Come by anytime, Ryu-san."

"Of course. See you all at school!"

As they part ways, Ryu and Mio end up walking home together.

"…Why are you going this way?"

" My apartment is this way". _…And I wanted to stay with you longer…_Ryu adds inside his head.

"I see…..I'm sorry." It starts to snow and Mio shrugs her shoulders in an attempt to make herself warmer.

"It's okay~ You didn't know and-"

"That's not what i meant...I mean at dinner...I was being rude. I'm sorry for that."

"It's no problem...I heard about your friend…I'm sorr-"

**Sob **

"Mio?"

Mio had suddenly stops and her head was down so that her bangs covered her eyes. But clear liquid could be seen falling from her face.

"I-It's all my fault! *sob* *sniff* I-If I just agreed t-to study…with h-her…If she stayed at my house! T-Then maybe sh-she'd….*sob*….still…."

Mio covers her eyes with her hands and starts to cry. Doing her best to calm herself, so as not to go hysterical and faint like last time.

Just then, she feels a strong force envelope her.

"…R-Ryu?" *BLUSH*

"...It's not your fault, Mio. I'm sure your friend doesn't blame you…I KNOW that she doesn't!" He tightens his embrace ever so slightly for emphasis. "She wouldn't have wanted to accidentally get you involved. It's not your fault, Mio. It's okay…I'm sure your friend wouldn't want you to be like this. So…please"... _I love you….Mio. please don't cry anymore. _

Ryu was doing his best not to shed his own tears.

"…" Mio's heart seemed to calm; her tears slowed; and her whole body began to relax.

….._So….warm…This scent…Ryu's smells just like Ritsu's…..Ristu…..Ryu…What is this feeling? Well, whatever it is….It feels kinda nice….so warm._

Mio's body goes limp and begins to fall.

"M-Mio?" Ryu manages to catch her.

"Oi! Are you okay? Mio! Mi-" but when he looked down, he found that Mio was…sleeping.

"oi,oi~ You gotta be kidding me right? You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Or more like, **how** are you able to fall asleep 'just like that'?"

Mio's sleeping face mesmerized Ryu and his cheeks turned red.

_Hmm…I guess she was just relieved? Hmph~And what was with me acting like I was 'all that' and gentlemanly. Well, I guess it's true when they say that "the body informs the spirit". My spirit really does believe that I'm a guy….Mio…_

Ryu puts Mio on his back and begins walking towards her house.

"heh~ she's so light."

_**Flash back**_

_You can stay in this world so long as your will to live stays strong. But in order to stay permanently, you must find someone to love, and have them return those feelings. Find someone to share your life with…._

_The old 'Angel' man strokes his long beard._

**End of Flash back**

Ryu smiles

"….Hey….old man... I think I found someone."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! *bows* I know that i kinda changed what the old man/angel says...but i thought it sounded better . sorry f that bothered some of you. =w=;;; **

**Also,I was debating on whether to end it here or not…although writing more chapters may be fun (more development that way). Please R&R if you wish for more chapters! Your wish is at my command~!  
**


	5. Too similar

**Because of all the wonderful reviews~ I'll be continuing this story! Thanks so much! *bows***

**Now, just to note, I'll be using "HTT" instead of K-ON from now on, and the Old man/Angel took care of Ryu's admissions to the school. ;b Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mio POV**

"_It's not your fault, Mio. It's okay…I'm sure your friend wouldn't want you to be like this. So…please"._

….those words…they made me feel so relieved. Even though he didn't know much about Ritsu…It almost felt like something that Ritsu would say.

His arms that enveloped me, and his calming scent just made the storm in my heart calm down…so easily.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to the voice of my mother.

"Mio. Wake up. If you sleep any longer, you'll miss school"

My eyes felt heavy, but I manage to open them to the bright light that was shining from my bedroom window. "nnn…mamma." I sit up with her assistance and rub my weary eyes.

"Morning, honey. Now get dressed and wash up. You're going to miss school!"

I nod and obediently get out of bed, put on my uniform, brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs for breakfast. But while I was eating, I noticed that my parents kept staring at me.

"uh…what is it? Is there something on my face?" *sweat drop*

"Mio-chan" my mamma was the first to speak, "do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"huh? Yesterday?" I begin to think back and had a flash back of being with Ryu and…"oh! Come to think of it! How in the world did I get back home?"

Papa explains that a 'Boy' claiming to be my 'friend' carried me home, and that he says that he knew where I lived from asking a neighbor.

*Blush* _oh no! How embarrassing! First I fall into the arms of a guy I barely know, and then he "carries" me home? What if someone saw us? _

"Ah, Mio. Although I'd like to talk about this more, you're going to be late for school!"

I Pick up my School bag and head out the door.

On the way there, I began to think more and more about Ryu. Just thinking about him made the cold winter breeze seem warmer. He was so much like Ritsu, and it felt nice to be around him. But does this mean that I'm just using him as Ritsu's replacement? I also feel like I'm betraying Ritsu's friendship now…I don't know what to think now…

Just then, a familiar voice calls out to me.

" Mio~" It was Ryu.

He was wearing our high school uniform for guys, and was carrying his bag over his shoulder…just like how Risu would.

**Normal POV**

"Yo, Mio! Morning!" Ryu gives a bright grin.

"Morning, Ryu. Are you excited about your first day at school?"

"huh? Oh! Yeah! My first day, right! Yeah! Of course I am!"

"….um…about yesterday…" a pink hue colors Mio's face.

"oh um…yeah. You kinda fell asleep on me there. Tired much? Ha ha ha~"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. At least you let me go home when I dropped you off."

"what?"

"Ha ha ha. Looks like you don't remember, but once I got to your house and you parents helped me get off your back, you wouldn't let go of my Jacket! I didn't know you liked me so much, Mio~"

"I what?" Mio's face was redder than a stop light and steam began to come off her head.

"Ah~ Careful Mio, don't pass out on me. I might have to carry you again~" Ryu says in a teasing tone.

"Ah! **Urusai!**" Mio's fist makes contact with Ryu's shoulder.

"Ow~ that hurt, Miss Dangerous Queen!"

Mio freezes and her eyes wide open.

"W-what did you call me?"

"….uhh…."_Shoot! My tongue slipped!_

**Briiiiing!**

"Ah! The bell rang! Come on, Mio! We're going to be late!" _S-Saved by the bell! Phew!_

Ryu grabs onto Mio's wrist and begins dragging the poor bassist behind him.

"Ch-Choto! You're hurting my wrist!"

The two barely make it to class on time and Ryu is assigned in the same class as Mio. **(XD of course.)**

"Now, class. We have a new student with us here today. His name is Ryu…." The teacher looks at the registration and sees that there was no last name. His eyes narrows in on Ryu, puzzled.

"It's just "Ryu"…I don't have a last name…It's a long story." Ryu explains, giving a nervous smile.

"Uh…If that's the case…I guess it's okay since there are no other 'Ryus' in the school. Um…anyway, please have a seat in any vacant desks."

"Ryu-chan! Ryu-chan! Sit in my row!" Yui calls out, standing up and waving her hands towards an empty seat in her row. Everyone stares at the bubbly high schooler.

*sweat drops*

"Ha ha ha….Hi, Yui…um. Let's see…" Ryu looks around and sees that his 'old desk' was empty and takes a seat. The other students begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"_hey, doesn't he look a lot like Ritsu?"_

"_yeah. And now he's sitting in her seat!"_

"_He's kinda hot!"_

"_I wonder how Mio-chan's going to react."_

Ryu ignores these comments and just goes through the class period quietly…knowing that a certain raven haired girl was looking at him from behind.

'_Uh…I hope that I didn't upset Mio bv sitting in my old seat.' _*sweat drop*

Mio just sat there with one hand writing on the paper, and the other under her chin. Her eyes glancing up once in a while, to watch the back of someone that was so much like her best friend.

"…_.They're too similar…." _Mio frowns and resumes taking notes in her notebook.

* * *

**Apologizes if this chapter was sort of a letdown 'cause nothing much happened, but bear with me and I promise that there'll be more stuff in the next chapter! Please look forward to it and R&R! *Bows***


	6. Home I

After the school day was over, The HTT members begin heading up stairs to begin their first practice in a long time.

"So, Ryu-chan! How'd you like the first day of school?"

"Oh, umm…it was interesting I guess?"

"Ryu-kun, it's okay to admit that it was boring. It's not good to hold back your feelings!" Mugi holds up her index finger and makes a serious face.

"I don't think that's when you use that line, Mugi…*sweat drop* and what makes you say something like that?"

Once they reached the music room, the HTT members begin to unpack their instruments (The Angel had a drum set up for Ryu ahead of time….)

"AH! Sempai! What are you all doing here?"

The foursome turn around to see their favorite Kohai.

"Azunyan!~" Yui pounces on her favorite kohai and give her her usual hug.

"Y-Yui-sempai, please don't do that." Trying desperately to push off the energetic high schooler. "Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai, please say something to her."

"ma ma ma ma ma ma ma~"

"seven times" Yui remarks.

Mio just lets out a *sigh* "Come one guys, let's get to practice…it's been a while."

"B-But, Mio-sempai. We don't have…." It was at that moment that Azusa notices Ryu standing near the closet getting his Drum set.

"Ritsu-sem…."

"Ryu-chan! This is Nakano Azunyan~ She's our kohai! Azusa, this is Ryu-chan! He's our new drummer!"

"Heh. Nice to meet you Azusa-chan." Ryu grins

"…..?" (Mugi)

"N-Nice to meet you, Ryu-sempai." Azusa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could have sworn it was Ritsu-sempai who was getting her drum set ready…..that was impossible of course….

"Come one guys….let's practice." Mio had her bass strapped around her and hooked to her amp.

Everyone gets practicing and Ryu is forced to 're-learn' some of the songs.

"Wow, Ryu-chan! You sound just like Ricch-chan!"

Mio and Azusa flinch.

"I uh I'm sure that's not true~." *Blush*

"…..No, really Ryu-kun!. That was very good despite your first practice."

"Th-thanks Mugi-chan."

Mugi keeps her eyes on Ryu while the group wraps up for the night.

"Too bad Sawa-chan couldn't come today."

"yeah…" Ryu says in a quiet voice. But Mugi hears him.

"She had a teachers meeting today, so it can't be helped" Mio says while putting Elizabeth in its case.

"Well…I'll be heading off! It was nice meeting you, Ryu-sempai." Swinging her 'Mutan' over her shoulder.

"Yup! See you tomorrow, Azusa-chan!"

"Come on Ryu, let's go home…your place is the same way as mine right?"

"hoh?~ aren't we bold, Mio-chuan?~"*smirk*

*BLUSH*! "Th-that's not it! I uh-! Never mind! Come one Yui! Mugi! Let's go!"

"okay, Mio-chan!" prances over to Mio's side.

"Actually, I need to do something" Mugi puts her hands together as a sign of saying 'sorry'.

"Um…okay, then. See you tomorrow, Mugi-cha-"

"Can you help me Ryu-kun?" Mugi sends Ryu a very sweet smile.

"oh, uh- I guess so." Ryu's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Anyways, see you later guys."

"Bye-Bye, Ryu-chan! Mugi-chan!"

* the door closes*

"So, what is it that you need help with, Mugi-chan?"

"Ah. Well you see, It's in the closet."

The two walks into the closet, with Ryu in front of Mugi.

Mugi points to a random box that's stacked on top of a pile of junk." RICCH-CHAN, can you read that box for me."

"oh, sure, Mugi" He begins to reach when….."….."

Ryu's eyes widen as he spins his body around, slamimg his back against the pile of junk. He mouth was wide open and sweat began dripping down his face.

"I mean! Uh! I- uh!" Mugi frowns and puts her face just inches from his.

"It really is you, isn't it? Ricch-chan!"

"Wh-why would you-!" Ryu was panicking.

Mugi smiles, which mad Ryu feel even more uneasy.

"How did you know Azusa-chan's real name when Yui-chan only called her by her nick name? How did you know that we call Sawako-sensei "Sawa-chan", or even know who we were talking about…even though we never mentioned her?...And the way you played…." Mugi's face got even closer to his.

"…*sigh* Heh. So you figured it out huh, Mugi?" Ryu bows his head in defeat, as Mugi steps away.

"That's right…..YOU FAKED YOUR OWN DEATH SO THAT YOU COULD POSE AS A BOY TO GET CLOSER TO MIO-CHAN!" Mugi jabs her figure towards the poor drummer with her eyes gleaming.

"Wh-what? NO! And what about Mio?"

"You know, I can understand how you'd be able to pull off the chest, because it was pretty flat to begin with…" Mugi stares closely at Ryu's chest area.

"oi, oi…" *sweat dtop*

"But what how did you pull off your new height? And **this**?"

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THERE! THAT'S REAL! The fact that I'm a guy now, is real! I really died!"

Mugi'sbangs covered her face.

"Mugi-cha-?" Mugi grabs Ryu and buries her face into his chest. Ryu's back to smash into the pile of junk behind him, causing a couple of random items to fall. "…Mugi…"

"But you're still you, aren't you?...Just in a different body." Mugi's body begins to tremble and small 'sobs could be heard.

"I *sob* I missed you….Ricch-chan!" Mugi's voice was trembling. Ryu puts on a sympathetic and guilty look.

"Sorry, Mugi…"

Mugi snaps her head up to reveal a teary face with some snot coming out of her nose.

"Sorry? What are you talking about! This is great! Even if you're a boy now you're still the same old Ricch-chan, right? I gotta go tell Mio-chan!" At this comment, Ryu grabs a hold of Mugi's shoulders in a rough manner, but not so hard as to hurt her.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVER TELL HER!"

" What?Why?" Mugi shoots a confused look at Ryu.

"Did you just see your reaction right now? I couldn't even tell if you were happy or sad! Plus, you're conclusion of me "faking my death" might as well be Mio's if I tell her that I was Tainaka Ritsu! What do you think might happen if she really does think that I REALLY DID just FAKE MY DEATH?"

The panting Ryu stopped to breathe after that rushed explanation, while Mugi stood there with her eyes wide open.

"….but isn't THAT what happened?"

"**JIGAU!**"

**(After brief explanation of what happened and about the deal with the Angel)**

"Oh…I see. Well, it's a good thing Angel-san gave you another chance."

"Although, if it wasn't for him, I'd still be alive…."

*Gloom*

"But….doesn't this kinda benefit you, Ricch-chan?"

"Huh? How?"

"You know~ in trying to get closer to Mio-chan! I noticed that she seems pretty interested in 'Ryu' because you look a lot like….uh…'you (Ritsu)'."

"R-really? But uh-"

"And I know YOU like her too~!"

*BLUSH* "UGH! Nothing passes by you, Mugi-chan." *sigh*

"Tee hee!...Well, it's getting really dark out there…we better head home."

"…yeah. Hey, Mugi?"

"Hm?"

"At first…I thought it'd be best to keep my 'real' self a secret because I thought that it'd just make things more difficult for you guys and me….But now that Mugi's found out….I'm kinda happy."

"Of course Ricch-chan. We all missed you very much…Especially Mio-chan. But remember, NO matter what you may look like, we all love Ricch-chan very much…." Mugi heads out the door.

"Oh…Mugi, before you go… please call me "Ryu"…After all, "Ricch-chan" is dead in this world…"

"….okay. Whatever you say, "Ryu-kun"". And Mugi was gone.

_*sigh* I never thought that I would be found out so quickly…of course, after all those hints, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised._

But, as Ryu started to head out, he saw something on the floor. It was a charm…Mio's charm. The charm that was given to all of them and spelled out their club name, "K-ON-BU".

"She must've dropped it. Mmm…I'll drop it off on the way 'home'…."

**At Mio's house/ Ryu's POV**

I walked down the snow covered path while staring at the small charm I held in my hand. Thinking about the school field trip and how much fun it was.

I couldn't help but feel my lips curl up into a smile as I thought about those memories.

I reached the house that had the name "Akiyama" written on it, and rung the bell.

**Ding-dong~** "Who is it?" Mrs. Akiyama's voice comes over the speaker.

"Hello, it's Ryu. I came to drop off something Mio left at school"

"OH! Ryu-kun! *click*"

The door of the house opens and Mrs. Akiyama comes out pulling a jacket over herself.

"So what can I do for you, Ryu-kun?" She gives me a friendly grin.

"I just came to drop this off" I explained while showing her the small charm.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Ryu-kun. Say, it's really cold out here, why don't you come inside and say 'hi' to Mio-chan?"

"Th-that's okay. I have to get home and eat din-"

"So you haven't eaten yet?"

"um...no"

"Then please join us for dinner. A 'thank you' and 'Welcome' from us to you!"

"I-I couldn't possibly!"

"I insist!" Mrs. Akiyama grabs my arm and drags me inside…I never realized how much strength she had!...Maybe that's where Mio gets her 'dangerous Queen' side from? Heh.

After dragging me inside and forcible taking my coat off, Mrs. Akiyama calls Mio from down stairs.

"Mio!~ Ryu-kun will be joining us for dinner!" straight to the point….

"WHAT?" Mio's footsteps could be heard as she ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she looks at her mom with a worried look, and then looks at me.

"Um…Hi Mio. You uh left this in the club room." I show her the charm.

Mio's eyes grow wide as she snatches the charm from my hand.

"My charm! Uh, thanks Ryu. But how did you know that it was mine?"

"oh, um…Mugi-chan told me. And since your house was on the way, I told her that I'd drop it off here."

"oh…by the way, what was it Mugi needed help with?"

"umm..well, she-" But I was cut off by Mrs. Akiyama.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but dinner's getting cold. Let's continue at the table shall we?"

We make it over to the dinner table that had three bowels of rice, some side dishes, and a hot pot dish in the center.

We spoke about what Mugi 'asked help for', which I told that she just needed help putting some old tea cups in a box to take home. And the conversations continued as Mrs. Akiyama teased us about that first incident of Mio not letting go of me when I dropped her off at home, and how Mio gets scared really easily. Of course…I already knew this, but played along.

We finished our meals, but there was still a good amount of the hotpot dish left over.

"hmm…Well, Mr. Akiyama won't be home for a couple days, and I don't think we could possibly finish this ourselves….oh! Mio-chan!"

"H-Hai, mamma."

"could you bring this over to the Tainaka's residence?" Mrs. Akiyama says, and hands Mio a container.

Neither of us said anything. Mio simply nods, takes the container and gets ready to head out.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Akiyama. The food was delicious." I give a polite bow to show my appreciation.

"Not at all! Thanks for bringing Mio home the other day, and I hope you continue to look after her. She can be pretty hopeless sometimes!" Mrs. Akiyama begins to laugh.

"M-Mamma!" Mio's face turns a bright red as she rushes out the door…She's so cute when she blushes.

As my face also turns into a shade of red, Mrs. Akiyama notices and smirks.

"Ryu-kun~"

"H-Hai?"

"Personally, I don't mind if you go out with Mio. But watch out for Mr. Akiyama, okay? *winks*"

I didn't think it was possible, but my face turned into an even darker shade of red.

I give a hurried bow one more time and run out the door after Mio. "Th-thanks for the food!"

I could hear Mrs. Akiyama chuckling as I ran from the house and spot Mio about 20 feet ahead of me.

"Mio! Wait up!"

"Ryu?"

"I'll go with you…to the Tainaka's residence that is…" I didn't want to expose myself to anyone else for a little while, but I just HAD to see my family. I needed to know that they were doing okay.

That's fine…" Mio shrugged and tightened her grip on the container.

A few moments pass and we arrive at the Tainaka household….'My' home….

Mio rings the door bell.

**Ding~ Dong~**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! This will continue on into the next chapter: "Home part 2!" Again, please R&R and the chapters will keep coming. Thank You! *Bows***


	7. Home II

**Ding~ Dong~**

"Yes? Who is it?" It was Satoshi.

Ryu couldn't help but flinch when he heard his little brother's voice. Even if he could be annoying sometimes, he was still his little brother.

Thankfully Mio doesn't notice Ryu flinching and continues to speak to Satoshi.

"Saotshi-kun, it's Mio. I came to give you guys something."

"Mio-neechan! Come on in! I'll open the gate for you!"

Satoshi rushes outside to open the gate when he notices Ryu...Satoshi freezes.

"Um…Mio-neechan, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Ryu. He just moved here"

Ryu gives a small grin. "Hey."

Satoshi snaps out of his trance and replies, "ah…oh. Hello…um. Anyway, please come inside. I'm sure mom would be happy to see you, Mio-neechan."

The three enter the house and dust off the snow from their clothes as Mrs. Tainaka came to the front door.

"Oh! Mio-chan! What a surprise! And…Who might this be?" For some reason, her smile seemed to…not fade..but it didn't seem like she was smiling either.

"This is a friend. He just moved here."

"My name is Ryu…just Ryu. Nice to meet you, M-Mrs. Tainaka…." *bows*

" 'just Ryu', huh?"

"I-It's a long story…"

"It's alright. Everyone has their own stories to share…or keep a secret. Oh! By the way Mio-chan" Turns to Mio, "So what brings you here, Mio-chan?"

"Well, we had some left over hotpot, and so we just wanted to share the rest of it with you." Mio hands her the container.

"You mean, get rid of it for you?" Satoshi snorts.

"N-No! Th-That's not!-" Everyone laughs, except for the flustered Mio.

"We best be going, Mrs. Tainaka…It's pretty dark, and we have school tomorrow."

"Oh. Yes, of course. It was nice seeing you, Mio-chan! And it was nice meeting you, Ryu-kun."

"H-Hai…same here." Ryu's voice faded out.

"By the way, where do you live, Ryu?" Mio asks curiously.

"What? You wanna visit sometime?" *smirk*

"argh~ just answer the question!"

"Okay, okay~ I live in the 'Heaven's cloud apartment complex'".

"What? But that's kinda far away from here isn't it?"

"It's just another 15 minute walk. No biggie."

"….Say, Ryu-kun?"

"Hai, Mrs. Tainaka?"

"Why don't you stay here for the night? We have a spare room, and it's cold and dangerous to be out this late at night."

"I'll be alright. There's no need to worry."

"I see…well…it was nice meeting you, Ryu."

Mrs. Tainaka's face gave a gentle smile, but her eyes gave a hint of sadness and hurt. Ryu couldn't bear to see his mom like this.

"Um…but I guess I COULD stay for one night…It is kinda cold out and everything."

"Wonderful! I'll go set up the room!" She rushes up the stairs to prepare Ryu's bed.

"Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Mio heads out the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Mio-neechan?" Says Satoshi in a worried tone.

"You sure? I can walk you back ya know." Ryu offers.

"I'll be fine. See you guys." And Mio was gone.

"…hey, Ryu-niichan."

"hm? What is it, Satoshi?"

"Do you like Mio-neechan?"

*BLUSH* Ryu's eyes grew wide as his face turned into the color of a ripe tomato.

"Um….uh.. ha ha ha~" Ryu scratches his head. "And what if I do?"

"mm…I guess that's fine. She seemed louder now because of you….besides…She's been kinda quiet since….um…." His eyes began to tear up, but Satoshi held them back. His hands clenched into fists and were shaking slightly.

Sensing Satoshi's agony, Ryu put his hand on his head and gently ruffled his hair.

"Heh~ Guys can cry too, ya know!" Ryu gives a big smile, enough to show his teeth.

_Th-this guy…Is just like nee-chan…._

"I-I'm not crying!" Satoshi brushes Ryu's arm away while rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"Something just got into my eyes! Tch! Darn dust!"

Ryu laughs and is relieved that his brother was still the same as ever. ..Always trying to act cool.

"Ryu-kun! Your bed is ready!"

"H-Hai! Coming!" Ryu makes his way upstairs and into his 'old room'.

Nothing has changed. His family had kept the room exactly as it was.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight. Sorry about the mess, but things have been…a little busy around here. Um...the bathroom is just down this hallway, and here are my husband's extra PJs. YOu should be about the same size as him." Hands Ryu a Blue and white striped PJs.

"Th-thank you….Tainaka-san…." But what he really wanted to call her was "okaa-chan"…like he always had…or at least, used to.

"No problem…You know? This was my daughter's room…" Her tone became quieter and more delicate.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about your daughter…"

"hm? Oh, no! Now I've made you feel bad. What a terrible host I am. I'm sorry, Ryu-kun. I'll just leave you to change and sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thank you again."

Mrs. Tainaka nods and closes the door behind her.

Ryu changes into the striped PJs and climbs into his old bed.

"_The bed seems so small now…I guess I grew a little bit since I became a guy huh? Kaa-chan did say that i was about as tall as otou-chan now..."_

Ryu closes his eyes and inhales deeply while wrapping the familiar fabric around his body. The nostalgic scent of his old room made him feel at ease and secure…

"_I'm home…."_

A single tear runs down his face as Ryu drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Now, I should inform all of you that my school is coming up and things are getting pretty busy! ( I'm actually writing most of these at two in the morning!) So just a heads up that the chapters may not come out as fast as they used to. But please keep supporting me, and more chapters are sure to come your way! Thank you all very much! *bows deeply***

**PS. Thanks for all the reviews and you support! * bows even more deeply***


	8. Five days

**Ryu's POV**

I awake to the sound of a high pitched beeping and cover my head with the thick blanket.

"Ryu-kun…" Kaa-chan enters the room. "Your're going to miss breakfast."

"mmnn….five more minutes…." I moan, not wanting to leave the security and warmth of the blankets that enveloped me.

"*sigh* What's this? Made our selves out home, have we?"

"….?" I quickly sit up, exposing my upper body. I have completely forgotten where I was and the situation I was in.

"Morning sleepy head" Kaa-chan gives me a grin.

"Ah! M-Mornning! Uh…I'm sorry! I'll get ready right away!" I fumble with the sheets and nearly trip on the rug below.

" *chuckles* It's no problem, Ryu-kun." Just get dressed and head down stairs for some breakfast." She says and closes the door behind her.

Changing back into my school uniform, I then head down stairs for breakfast…man, I miss Kaa-chan's cooking.

"Here you go, Ryu-kun." Handing me a bowl of rice and lays out some side dishes.

"Thank you very much. Itatakimasu."

As I ate, Kaa-chan sat across from me with her elbows on the table and hands supporting her head. This made me kinda nervous.

"Say, Ryu-kun…"

"H-hai." I stop eating to face my mother.

"Do you have any family members? I noticed that you didn't try to call anyone yesterday, to say that you were staying here for the night."

"Um…My parents passed away when I was young. Uh…So I live alone." I return to eating and scoop up a spoon full of rice.

"I see…Then you can stay with us whenever you'd like."

I freeze…the rice just centimeters from my mouth.

"That is if it's okay with you. We always have room for guests, and well…It's nice to have you around, Ryu-kun."

I couldn't help but feel overjoyed by the fact that I had a chance to live with my family again. I lowered my head so as not to show my teary eyes. I clench my fists in an attempt to cahnnel my emotions some place else.

"O-Okay…." Was all I could get out, without my voice cracking. "I-I'd love to…because, well…it's nice being here as well…."

Kaa-chan gives me her 'motherly smile' and nods her head.

I finish my breakfast , put on my jacket, and grab my school bag.

"See you soon, Ryu-kun!~" She waves to me.

"Hai~ Itekimasu!" I wave back.

"iterashai~!"

I turn to walk to school as it begins to snow.

_HA~ I'm soooo happy right now! I can go back home! _

Tears starts to build up in my eyes, but blinked them away.

_So…happy…._

Just then, I run into someone. I was so happy about being able to go home, that I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Ah! I-I'm sor….ry?"

This person….It was!

"Oh! 'Ryu-kun!' "

**Normal POV**

It was an old man with a white beard wearing a white trench coat. It was…the 'Angel'.

"What are you doing here old man!" Ryu staggers back in surprise.

"Oh, Ryu-kun, I've been waiting for you…You're running out of time."

"…What?"

"You're running out of time."

"I know what you said! What do you mean by-!"

"You're running out of time."

Ryu makes a quick cnow ball and throws it had the old angel's head.

"Don't give me this CRAP again,old man! What do you mean by 'You're running out of time'?"

The old man had his hand over his face, rubbing in the spot where the snow ball had hit. He lifts his other hand and points to Ryu.

"Look at your hand…"

Ryu looks at his right hand and notices that it has become a little translucent…then solid again.

"? Wh-What is this? My hand is!" Ryu grabs his right wrist with eyes wide in terror.

"Allow me to explain-"

"Please do!"

*ahem* "Right now, the 'you' right now is nothing but a physical form of your soul. IN other words, you don't have a 'real' body. And remember when I told you that you need to find 'someone to spend your life with' in order to stay in this world? Well, that's because they would become your link to this world. Since, as of now, you are still separate, therefore, this world naturally rejects you."

"What happened to 'as long as my will stays strong, I could stay', huh? 'Cause I sure as HELL would like to stay here!"

"Unfortunately, there's always a limit to how long you can last. Actually, it's amazing that you were able to last this long, because of your stamina…Actually, normal people would have disappeared if they were sleeping, like you were, last night."

"what? You're saying that I could have disappeared last night?"

The Angel nods and lifts five fingers in front of Ryu's face.

"Five days, Ryu…I'll give you enough strength to last you five more days. But after that…That's it. Your time has run out, and you'll go on into the afterlife."

Ryu didn't know what to say. He was so mortified and in shock that he only had five more days in this world.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you any more time…But I trust that you have already found someone in mind…" begins to walk away. "Also…I believe that THAT person will return those feelings that you share for her."

The Angel disappears right before, Ryu's eyes. Not even his foot prints were left behind.

"Does he know about Mio?..." Ryu clenches his hands into fists and cold sweat runs down his cheek.

"…five days…." *frowns*

**BRIIIINNNNNGGG~**

Ryu's head snaps up in surprise.

"OH no! I'm gonna be late!" Ryu begins to run as fast as he can to get to school.

…_.five days, Ryu….only five more days…_

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this was kinda short, but…well…I didn't what else to add at this point. Please give me a little more time, and I promise more stuff happening in the next chapter! Thank you for everything and please R&R! *Bows***


	9. Trouble with paparazzi

**Ryu is late for class and is standing out in the hallway. =w=;**

*sigh* "How did things turn out this way? I only have five more days till…well…you know. What should I do?~~~~~"

"Confess to Mio-chan!"

"hmm…yeah. I'll confess to Mio-cha- WHAT?"

Turns to see Mugi right next to him.

"M-Mugi! Since when-!" *sweat drop*

"tehe~ I 'forgot' my homework so here I am." *grin*

"….Mugi. =.=;;;;"

"HEY! No talking!" The teacher yells from the classroom.

"H-Hai!" the two says in unison.

"….I only have five more days, Mugi." Ryu speaks in a quieter tone looking out the window across from him.

" Five days till What?"

"Till my time runs out in this world."

"…well…Better confess before then, huh?~ "

"As I said before, there's just no way. Mio has only known 'Ryu' for a couple of days, and what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ryu's brows furrow in frustration.

"Hehe~ don't worry, it'll be fine. I think Mio has taken an interest in 'Ryu-kun', and some her fan club members seem to encourage the hook up. Although, I think some of the other boys are jealous."

"uh…word spreads fast, doesn't it? Ha ha."

"Anyway, I'll help you too!" Mugi's eyes beaming in determination.

"Uh…That's okay, Mugi. I think I can manage...somehow."

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening.

"Come on you two, come in for the rest of the class period" says the teacher, beckoning his two students to come back in.

"Hai, sensei."

**After class…Lunch break. Mio, Yui, Nodoka, Mugi and Ryu arrange the desks to make a table for themselves.**

"Ryu-san, I hear that you've joined the HTT club?" a certain short-haired with glasses asks.

"Hai, Nodoka..san."

"hm? How do you know Nodoka-chan. Ryu-chan?" Yui says, while stuffing her face with food…again.

"Oh um…M-Mugi told me about her. R-right, Mugi?" turning to the blond haired girl for backup.

"Yup~ I told Ryu-kun about how Nodoka-chan would always help us out. Like with filling out the forms and even organize the funding for the club."

"S-See?" =w=;;;

"oh~"

At that moment, Ryu feels a tap on his shoulder and looks behind him to see who it was. It was Asakura Kazumi **(A Mahou sensei negima character whom I'm borrowing to be the school's paparazzi person ;b )**

"Ryu-kun~ My name is Asakura Kazumi, from the school's news paper. May I ask you a couple of questions?"

"um…..well, I uh-…" Ryu was unsure of whether to answer them or not because Asakura was known to ask the most uncomfortable questions, and get the answers she wants from people…A very dangerous paparazzi.

"Great! First question! Is it true that you and Akiyama Mio dating?"

Mio spurts out the juice she was drinking, and Nodoka almost chokes on a piece of food she was eating. While Yui and Ryu's eyes were wide open in shock, and Mugi just sat there smiling. Everyone in the classroom stares at the group.

"WHAT? Is that true, Ryu-chan?" Yui slams her hand on the table, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"What? NO I-!"

"C-congratulations you two," says Nodoka while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes~ Congratulations!" Mugi claps her hand happily.

"…." Mio just sat there trembling, too embarrassed to speak.

"M-Mugi! Even you, Nodoka? That's not it! I-!"

Yui goes over to Ryu's side and grabs his hands, making him blush even more.

"Please take good care of our precious, Mio-chan!" Her eyes tearing up and beaming.

"You're not listening to me!" X(

Other classmates join the mayhem.

"Kya~ Congratulations Akiyama-chan!"

"So, Mio's been taken huh?"

"Who does that guy think he is?"

"Wow! The new guy takes on Akiyama Mio!"

"So how far do you think they've gotten?"

"It's only been a couple of days, but-"

"Kya~ oh no~ Ryu-kun's been stolen by HTT's basist!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Mio snaps and screams at the top of her lungs as she stands up abruptly from her seat; causing the chair to fall down. Everyone was silenced…

"Mio-chan…." Yui says quietly, her hands still gripping onto Ryu's.

"heh~ So is it true?" Asakura asks, getting closer to Mio with her note pad and pen.

Mio shoots a glare at the journalist and speaks in such a very dangerous tone that everyone seemed to take a step back from her

"**Cut. It. Out. KAZUMI. And the answer is NO**."

Everyone was still silent until Mio walked out of the room, saying that she needed to use the 'toilet'.

Asakura scratches her head. "Hmm…I think I might've pushed it too far, huh?" *sweat drop*

" 'might've?' more like 'pushed over the edge.'" A classmate remarks.

"well…it's partly our fault for making such a big deal out of it."

"We should apologize to her when she comes back"

"IF she comes back"

"yeah. From the looks of it, It seemed like she was gonna walk right out of the school."

Ryu, Nodoka, and the rest of the HTT members stare out the door where Mio had exited from.

"Mio…." Ryu whispers.

The situation has become much more dire!

* * *

**Heheheh~ Sorry about ending the chapter this way, but I need to think more about how Ryu's gonna 'capture' Mio's heart after something like THIS happens. Even I'm not too sure how things will turn out! ;b Thanks for reading, and please R&R if you will~ *Bows***

**

* * *

**

**EXTRA:**

**Ryu: The heck is with this situation old man?**

**Angel: Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one writing the story…and well…The story wouldn't be as interesting then, would it? Ohohoho~**

**Ryu: WHY YOU! *grabs the old man's neck***

**Angel: *GAKK AUGH COUGH* ST-TOP! YOU'LL KILL ME!**

**Angel falls to the floor and Ryu just looks at him.**

**...  
**

**Angel: JU~~~ST Kidding! I can't die! Cause I'm already dead! (kinda) *makes a 'victory' sign*  
**

**Ryu: Will you just shut up? =.= *vein pops***


	10. Snow magic

**Ryu's POV**

It's been two days since the incident with Asakura Kazumi and Mio's outburst and Mio hasn't come to school during that time.

I've tried to visit her a couple of times on my way back home…But Mio's mother told me that Mio was too 'sick' to see anyone…So I would just go home.

But despite Mio's absent, the HTT members and I continued to go on with our classes and would practice after school.

"…Ryu-kun…" Mugi called to me softly so as to not startle me as I come out of my train of thought.

"Mugi…what is it?"

Mugi frowns. "I think you already know what I'm going to say don't you?"

I bow my head in shame…"How can I, Mugi? After that incident…There's no way Mio would want to see ANYONE…."

"*sigh* Just give it your best shot…We'll even go with you?"

"what?"

"HEY, Ryu-chan! Let's go visit Mio-chan together!" Yui jumps from behind Mugi with Gitah over her shoulder.

"Ryu-sempai…we're all worried about Mio-sempai. Let's go together." The young Guitar player says as she pokes her head from behind Yui.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." I couldn't help but smile at how unified and faithful my friends were. Even though I became 'Ryu' and took the place of their beloved 'Ritsu', they welcomed me with open arms and warm smiles…I'm so glad I came back.

**Mio's House w/ normal POV**

*ding~ Dong~*

"_Hello?_" It was Mio's voice.

"Mio-chan! It's Yui!"

"Oi, Oi. Tell her that we're here too."

"…_.." _

"Mio-sempai, please come outside. We are all worried about you."

"….."

"Mio-chan, don't you think that it's a little unfair to us? We came here to see you…the least you can to is respond to Yui and Azusa-chan…."

"….._Mugi….I just don't-"_

Ryu's pushes pass the girls and interrupts Mio.

"Mio. Come outside…please. You don't need to say anything, but please just listen to what I have to say."

"….."

"Please…Give me ten minutes"

"…._fine…*click*"_

Ryu steps back from the speaker in a cool manner while the three girls stare in awe blushing at the cliché 'drama' scene.

The door opens and Mio is seen wearing her school winter jacket, muffler, long pants and winter boots. She doesn't make any eye contact with the group and continues to stare at the ground as she walks towards her fellow band members.

"Mio-cha-" Yui attempts to approach the bassists when a hand stops her. It was her dear Kohai, Azunyan. Who just shakes her head.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing okay, mio-chan." Mugi says while smiling, while Mio just shrugs.

"Mio…." Ryu addresses with a serious look on his face (but not in an angry way).

"What?"

"Take a walk with me."

"? *blush* Y-You said you just wanted to talk right? Do it here…." Mio shifts uncomfortably.

"No. Come with me." Ryu takes Mio by the arms and starts to lead her away from the house.

"Ch-Chotou!" mio says staggering behind.

Mugi, Yui, and Azusa are frozen in position and were trying to process what had just happened.

"ah…" Yui (surprisingly) was the first to come out of her reverie. "They left"

"Where do you think their headed?" The young kohai asks.

"It seems their headed to the park."

"let's go!" Yui starts to run after her two friends.

"Ah! Y-Yui-sempai! chotou matte kudasai!"

**With Ryu and Mio in the Park**

"Hey! R-Ryu! How long do you plan on dragging around me for?"

Ryu ignores Mio and continues walking in long strides.

"HEY, RYU! I'm talking to you!"

Ryu continues walking.

"RYU!"

Ryu stops.

"….? Ryu?"

Ryu suddenly squats down to the ground, still facing away from Mio.

"O-Oi…Ryu? Are you okay?" walks around to Ryu's side to get a better look.

The next thing Mio knows, she gets a face full of snow.

Mio instinctively starts to wipe the cold substance from her face as Ryu starts to laugh.

"HAHAHA~ You let your guard down Mio!" Ryu is now up on his feet with two more snowballs in hand.

"wh-what? What do you think your-!"

"Take this!" Ryu throws another snowball, but Mio is able to dodge it.

"Kya! R-Ryu! Stop it!"

"OH, I'm sorry miss Dangerous Queen~ Is your face numb from the first snowball?"

Mio flinches from the nickname and her face grows red.

"D-Don't call me that!" Mio pick up a handful of snow and throws it towards Ryu, who easily dodges it.

"Is that all you've got? Nah nah~ So slow Mioooo!" Ryu mocks as her stick out his tongue and waves his hands beside his face. Xb

"Oh yeah? Well, take this!" Mio throws another snowball, which makes impact with Ryu's face.

"hoh~ no bad, Mio! Take this! Hah!"

"Oh yeah?"

The onslaughts of snowballs continue as three teenagers watch from a safe distance.

"Wh-What are they doing?" *sweat drop*

"Looks like fun! We should join too!" Yui starts to pick up a handful of snow.

"Y-Yui-sempai! What are you-oof!"

"hahaha~ Now it's your turn Azunyan!"

"Yui-sempai? Wait just a moment!" Azusa says, while shielding herself from Yui's snowball attacks with her bag. "M-Mugi-sempai! Please say something!"

Mugi tilts her head and smiles. "ma ma ma ma."

"Four times." Yui pauses to count Mugi's "ma's."

Yui continues to toss snowballs at the Azusa, while Mugi turns back to look at the 'couple'.

"It's nice to hear Mio-chan's laugh again…" A gentle smile spreads across the pianist's face.

Minutes have passed and both Ryu and Mio were lying on their backs, exhausted from their snow frenzy. Mio was the first to speak.

" *huff* *huff* ….I'm sorry…"

"Huh? *pant* what was that?"

"I sorry for everything…For ignoring you guys…for making you worry…for letting you guys down."

Ryu sits up and looks down at the crestfallen Mio.

"Heh! What are you talking about, Mio? We're friends aren't we? Of course we'd fight once in a while."

"B-But I-…"

"It's okay. You'll just have to apologize to them later, right? They'll definitely forgive you…because we all love Mio~"

"…..ha…hahahaha!" Mio places the back of her hand on her eyes. Shielding her eyes from Ryu's view.

"Huh? Has Mio lost it?" *sweat drop*

"hahaha…ha…ha…You really are like her…" Mio removes her hand to reveal teary grey eyes. "To be able to make me act like this…You two are just too weird."

"Hmph! 'Weird'? You're the one who was laughing for no reason just a second ago." *grins*

"Hahaha~ I guess that's true…Hey Ryu…Can I talk to you about something? Or more like…'Someone'?" Mio pushes herself up from the frosty ground and faces the drummer.

"…Sure."

The two friends stood at the railing of a stone bridge that was suspended over a frozen river. Ryu listened to Mio about 'Ritsu' and how much she impacted her life. How she was able to give Mio the courage to read her essay in grade school, how Ristu got her to join the K-ON club, and how she died. Ryu couldn't help but blush a little as Mio would talk about their childhood. It gave him a very nostalgic feeling.

"….You know? I really didn't like it when you moved here."

"Is that so?..."

"Yeah…But that was just because you reminded me too much of her. I'm sorry about that."

"mmm…it's okay. Afteral….we're 'friends' now…aren't we?"

Mio nods and trots over in front of Ryu in a very cutesy manner and smiles. This causes Ryu to blush.

"But now…I'm really glad you came here Ryu. Thanks for everything."

At that moment, Ryu's face burned a bright fire red, and his eyes were wide open, mesmerized by Mio's cuteness.

"_Sh-she's so cute. And the way her hair flew just there…it's like a scene from an anime or something. Ah~ She's so beautiful…And her smile…makes me feel so warm."_

"I love you…" blurts out.

Mio's eyes widen.

"huh?"

* * *

**Well, there you go! w Yet another cliffhanger to leave you thinking! Muahaha~ Thanks so much for reading, and please R&R! I Just love hearing from the readers! *Bows***

**Hmm…So I guess Ryu kinda blurts out his thoughts and Mio…well…let's see what happens.**

**Oh and if any were wondering, just Ryu confessing isn't enough to keep him in THIS world. Mio needs to return the feelings by saying that she loves him too. Thanks again!**


	11. Hey

**Mio's POV**

"…I love you…"

Her muttered in a low, but audible voice.

At first, I thought that I had heard wrong and looked up with wide eyes.

"huh?"

He takes a step forward as I take one back.

"…Mio…omae…Daisuki dayo…"

My heart beat began to race faster and faster, as my face turned as red as a stop light, and my eyes began to hurt because they've been exposed to the open air too long.

I close my eyes for a split second…and when I opened them, I saw Ryu looking at me with his golden irises and my heart was pounding so hard, that I thought it was going to burst out of my chest!

…A part of me still doubted what my ears had just heard…So, just to make sure…

"Um…I like you too, Ryu." Putting on a small smile.

Ryu gently puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"No…Not like THAT, Mio…Aishiteru…I want us to be together forever."

I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything. I didn't what to do…What was I supposed to do? My head was spinning in shock and confusion. My arms went limb at me sides.

"Mio, you may not understand…But I know more about you than you know…And you know more about me than you might think."

Ryu tightens is embrace, making me gasp at the sudden movement.

"Your laugh, your smile, the way you play the bass, how you act when you get scared…I love you because you are you. You make me feel so much…lighter, and warmer. It feels great just being around you…I love you."

I try to process what had just come out from Ryu's mouth, and try to gather the strength to reply. But nothing came out. It felt like everything around me stopped in time…until Ryu gently released me from his embrace and looked at me, his hands on my shoulder.

"Well, Mio? What do you think?"

"Th-think? What do you mean?" My voice came out almost a whisper.

"I mean…what do YOU think about ME? Do you…feel the same way?"

"Um…I uh…" I begin to step back, off the bridge, as Ryu's eyes grow worried.

"M-Mio?"

"I'm uh…I dunno Ryu…" I focus my eyes on the snow covered ground.

"I mean, we've only known each other for…what…a few days…and I'm not sure if I'm ready for such a commitment…"

" Mio…So, you don't feel the same way?" Ryu walks close enough to me that I could see his feet in front of me.

"Um…I…" For some reason, I panicked. I spin myself around and began running as fast as I could.

"W-wait! Mio!" I could hear Ryu running after me. But that only made me run faster.

"Mio-chan!"

Yui? I spun my head around to see Yui, Mugi, and Azusa also chasing after me.

"Mio-sempai! Please wait!"

I turn my face in front of me while looking down at the ground as I kept running.

"~~~!"

Did they say something?

"~~~io!~~~op!"

"what?" I turn my head around to see what they were saying, until…I felt the ground underneath me give way and everything felt cold.

"Mio!"

Everything went dark...

...

"Huh? What's going on? That's weird…It was freezing just a second ago…why's it so warm all of a sudden?"

I open my eyes to see a white sky above me.

"Wha-?" My body springs up into sitting position as I look at my surroundings…there was nothing there. It was like a room that was painted all white…only, It seemed that there weren't any walls or ceilings.

I was still wearing my winter clothes...except for my boots (for some reason), leaving me barefoot on the colorless ground.

"…Where am I?..."

It was at that moment that I heard a voice come from behind me…

"Mio…"

My body freezes in place and my heart begins to pound so strongly that I could feel the blood 'pulsing' throughout my entire body…This voice…It couldn't be…

It took every ounce of my will power just to turn my head around…And I swear that my heart was pounding mach 5!

She smiled…exposing her white teeth.

"Hey~"

* * *

**Hm….yet another cliff hanger…But I'm pretty sure many of you already know who it is. And for some reason, this was kinda hard to write…weird…Sorry that it was so short. =w=;;; Lol. Thanks for reading and all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please look forward to the next one! *Bows***


	12. Truth

"Hey."

***b-bump******b-bump******b-bump******b-bump***

"….Ritsu…"

Mio's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her old friend's figure, who was dressed in white and wearing her trade mark head band.

"Oh~ So you remembered me? How sweet of you, Mio!~" Ritsu says happily.

"O-Of course I would! You!...You're my…"

But before Mio could finish, Ritsu put her face extremely close to her own.

"Wh-Wha? What are you-!"

"….barnacles… on your face." Ritsu remarks while putting on a neutral expression.

***GLOOOOOM***

Mio squats on the ground and covers her ears with her hands.

"I didn't hear that…I didn't hear that…I didn't hear that…" Mio begins trembling.

"Ahahaha~ Just kidding Mio! I was just kid-OOOF!" Mio's fists make contact with Ritsu's head.

"Idiot! Don't joke around! Why are you here? You're supposed to be-!"

Ritsu turns to Mio rubbing the small bump that was caused by Mio's punch.

"I think what you might want to ask is, Why are YOU here, Mio?"

"….*gloom* D-don't tell me….DID I Die?" Mio's face drained. The thought of dying made her feel sick and dizzy.

"Yup, you died! Welcome to the after life buddy!" Ritsu smiles and sticks out her hand for a hand shake.

-silence-…

"Just kidding! You're not dead, silly! You're just-OW! Will you stop punching me? That really hurts!"

"How about you STOP joking around and tell me what's going on? Why are you here? Why am I here? What is this place?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Miss Dangerous Queen! On question at a time!" Mio flinches at the nickname and tries to regain her composure by taking a deep breath.

*inhale* *exhale*

"*sigh*…okay then. So, first of all, am I dead?"

"nope~"

"Then where is this?"

"uh…um…well. I guess you can say it's a space between the living and the dead?...more or less." Ritsu scratches her head.

"…'More or less' you say. *sweat drop* Okay then, what am I doing here?"

"Beats me." *Ritsu goes into the 'I don't know' pose*

"What?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure what I'm even doing here, again. Jeez~"

"….what do you mean by 'again'?"

"oh! Um…woops."

"Ritsu…what are you hiding from me" Mio takes a step towards Ritsu, you retreats as a response.

Just then, a puff of smoke comes out of now where.

"*cough* *cough* What was that?"

"*cough* oh no…it must be 'him'." Ritsu drones.

"Hello ladies~!" =w= The angel appears in between the two friends with one hand up in the air as a way of saying 'hi'.

"Wah! Who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just an A-GWAH!" Ritsu grabs the Angel by the throat and begins to shake him in a very rough manner.

"You Stupid Old man! Why In the world am I here again? And why the hell is Mio here too?"

"L-L-Let me g-go and an-and i-i-I'l explain!" The angel's eyes start to become swirls (like when a pokemon faints in battle. ;b)

Mio sweat drops and Ritsu lets go.

"R-Right then. Now first of all…"

"What? Are we dead?" Ritsu huffs and crosses her arms.

"No, you're not dead. Just um…how do I say this…'almost' dead."

" 'Almost dead'? What kind of answer is that?" Ritsu's irritation causes a vein to pop.

"Meaning that you both have experienced a 'near death' situation. But no worries, I don't think that you two will die from this."

" 'I don't THINK', you say…"

"W-wait just a second!"

Ritsu and the Angel turns their attention to Mio, who was forgotten for a minute.

"What do you mean that we 'both' experienced a 'near death' situation? I mean…Ritsu's already dead!"

Ritsu's expression turns into one of distress and guilt, as she turns her eyes to the floor.

"Hm? Oh yes, technically she *pointing at Ritsu* IS, as you say, 'dead'. But I made a deal ya see?"

"….Shut up old man…." Ritsu's voice was starting to become dangerously low.

"Deal? What…deal?" Mio's eyes were swimming in confusion and suspicion."

"Oh, that's right. I guess 'Ritsu' didn't tell you. Or more like, wasn't 'able' to tell you. Well, I guess that's my fault." Strokes his beard.

"Tell me what? What do you-"

"STOP IT!" Ritsu instantly gets the two's attention, but keeps her head low.

"….oh. I'm sorry, Ryu-kun….I just-." The angel slaps his hand over his mouth, while Ritsu's head seemed to snap around and face him with horrified eyes…She slowly shifts her gaze towards Mio who wasn't moving an inch…it didn't even seem like she was breathing.

" 'Ryu…kun'…? Did you just call…Ritsu…'Ryu'?"

"Mio…." Ritsu's eyes reflected only one emotion…pure agony. She couldn't believe that Mio had just found out her secret! '_What will Mio do? What will Mio say? There's no way that she'd forgive me for something like this.'_ Ritsu's eyes started to tear up as she fears the worst possible outcome.

"Ritsu…" Mio begins to walk towards Ritsu in a calm manner, but tears were streaming down the bassists face.

"M-Mio! It's not what you think! I didn't mean to deceive you or anything! I really did die in that 'accident'! But this old guy *jabs a finger at the angel* says that he 'messed up' and gave me another chance to come back!" At this point, Ritsu begins to cry and choke on her tears. "So…So I took it! I got another life! But I became a guy! I couldn't tell anyone about it! I couldn't tell anybody who I really was! Not even to my family for friends! *sob*"

Ritsu falls to her knees and watched the tears fall to the colorless ground. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. She griped onto the fabric that covered her so tightly that her knuckles turned just as white as her dress.

"*sob* M-Mio…Please don't be mad…*sob* Be-because…I…I really…" Suddenly, Ritsu feels something warm and gentle wrap around her body. The fragrance of strawberries invades her sense and her body goes limp in the person's arms.

"M-Mio?"

Mio's grip tightens and Ritsu could sense that Mio was smiling.

"Heh. It's seems that our roles have been reversed…right, Ritsu? Or should I say…"

Mio slowly pulls herself from Ritsu.

"….Baka Ryu…"

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter and a minor cliffhanger to...well….keep you 'hanging'! Lol. Thanks for reading and please do R&R! I always love hearing from my fellow K-On lovers! Now that school has started, please note that the chapters will not longer come as frequently. It is beyond my control, but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Thank You! *Bows deeply* **


	13. Daijoubu

"Baka Ryu….."

At that moment, the Angel smiled at the two girls and a bright light fills the room.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Mio hears a repetitive 'beeping' noise, and the smell of antiseptics and rubber invades her senses.

She slowly opens her droopy eyes, only to expose them to a bright light shining above her.

"Mio-chan/sempai!"

Mio turns her head towards two familiar voices.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Mio-chan. We were really worried."

"Mugi…what…what happened? Where am I?" Mio asks in a quiet tone.

*sniff*

Mio shifts her gaze towards a sniffling Azusa.

"Azu…" Mio is interrupted by the kohai as she throws herself onto Mio's body, giving her an awkward hug **('cause she's laying down).**

"*sniff* Mio-sempai…*sniff*…Thank g-good-goodness…"

Mio gives a gentle smile as she puts her hand on her kohai's head.

"Sorry for worrying you, Azusa…um…ah! Wait! What about Ryu?" Mio suddenly raises herself from the bed.

Mugi gives a smile and looks over her shoulder.

"He's right over there…"

Mio leans herself to the side to see Ryu lying on another hospital bed, with Yui-chan sleeping on the side of the bed and Ui sitting on a chair nearby.

"*phew* Good…he's okay…um. Why is Yui….*points to the sleeping Yui*"

"teehee. She insisted that Azuza-chan and I look after you, while she and Ui-chan looked after Ryu-kun."

"I-I see…But what happened to us?"

Azusa wipes her tears and stand up from the bed.

"well, you see…."

**Flashback**

"Mio! Wait!"

Ryu yells, chasing after Mio.

"Ryu-chan!"

Yui, Mugi, and Azusa come out from behind the tree.

"Yui?"

"Ryu-sempai! What happened?"

"I- um!" Ryu's face turns a shade of dark red.

"AH!"

"what is it Yui-chan?"

"Mio-chan is!"

All four look ahead to see Mio running pass a sign that said: "Thin ice! Please to not walk on the water!"

!

"Mio-chan!"

"Mio! Stop!"

Mio turns around, but she falls through the ice.

"Mio!" Ryu takes off his jacket and jumps in after her.

"Ryu-kun/chan/sempai!"

"Mugi-chan! What do we do now?" The frantic guitarist begins to flail her arms every which way.

"I'm calling for help!" Azusa says whipping out her cell phone.

"? Wait! What is that?" Mugi points to where Ryu and Mio had fallen in, and right in front of them was a boat with an old with a fishing pole.

"Huh? What it that old man doing? Is he fishing?"

The boat continues floating through the water, breaking the thing ice as it went. Followed by the old man casting his fishing line to where Ryu and Mio were.

"Hm? Oh! I-think-I've-caught-something!" The old man says loudly, in a very broken, and fake, tone. But the three girls were too worried to pay any attention.

The old man stands up in his boat, putting one leg on the boat's frame for support.

"HNGGG!" With one giant pull, the old man pulls both Ryu and Mio out of the water (Ryu is holding onto Mio).

"Hoh! What-a-catch! Hm! Oh my! They look to be unconscious! You girls!" The old man points towards the HTT members. "It'll be faster to have me drive these two to the hospital! So get a bunch of blankets and heating pads to warm these two up!"

"H-HAI!" The three yell in accord.

The old man rows to shore and has Mugi and Yui help him carry Ryu and Mio to his truck, while Azusa grabs some blankets and dispensable heating pads from a nearby house.

Once in the truck, Mugi and Azusa began to remove Mio and Ryu's wet clothes and replaced them with new ones. They were cold as ice and were shivering violently. But they did their best and were able to warm them up just enough for them to calm down and not shiver as much **(Yay, for dispensable heating pads!)**

**End of flashback**

"...And that's what happened."

*sweat drop* "…Seriously?"

"seriously." Azusa turns away while Mugi just put on a smile.

"So where is this old man?"

"Actually, once we got to the hospital, he just…disappeared. Even the nurses here said that they didn't even remember seeing him inside the building. It's like he…"

"was an Angel~" Mugi finishes.

"Angel…huh…" Mio looks down at her bed as her lips curl up into a grin. "_It must've been-"_

"Nnngh…That stupid old man…doesn't even know how to save people properly."

The three snaps their heads around to see Ryu sitting up on his bed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ryu!"

"Morning, Mio, Mugi, Asuza, Ui…um…"Ryu looks down to see a still sleeping Yui.

"hahaha~ I guess she got tired of waiting." Ryu puts his hand on Yui's hea, causing her to wake up.

"nnng…huh? Ryu..chan?" Yui says rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Yui~" *grins*

"Ryu-chan!" Yui tackles Ryu, knocking the wind out of him.

"*cough* *cough*"

"Ah! Sorry Ryu-chan! Are you okay?"

"Onee-chan! Are you okay, Ryu-san?" Ui rushes to Ryu and begins rubbing his back.

"ah~ S-sorry, Ryu-chan."

Mugi, Azusa, and Mio could only watch the spectacle, dumbfounded, but not too surprised at Yui's action.

"….Yui-sempai…is really upbeat isn't she…" Azusa murmurs under her breath. But Mugi hears her.

"Hmmm…I suppose she is~" turning her head to Azusa.

"She didn't even cry or mope as much as I thought she would after…Ritsu-sempai's funeral…it's like…It never happened. She still acted the same…"

"Mmm…Azusa-chan~ did you know that Yui-chan cried until she passed out after the funeral?"

"Sh-she did? How would you know that, Mugi-sempai?" Azusa faces Mugi with a shocked expression.

Mugi smiles and turns her head back to Yui and Ui comforting Ryu.

"Ui-chan told me…She said that once Yui woke up from passing out, she promised to become the club's president and cheer everyone up…because she didn't want everyone to be sad…But Ui said that she'd always hear her crying at night."

Both Mio and Azusa were stunned. To think that Yui would think, or even do something like that…It felt out of character for them.

"I-I can't believe that Yui-sempai would…" Azusa turns her attention back to where Yui was.

"I guess…we've all changed a little since then…but ever since Ryu-kun came, I think that things have changed for the better."

"yeah…I think that things will be just fine from now on…" The guitarist and keyboardist turns towards Mio, who was wearing a reassuring smile.

"Things will be just fine…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading…um…yeah. Sorry if this chapter didn't meet your expectations. =.=;;; It's been kinda hard to write what was going to happen next, and I promised some people that I'd update this weekend. So yeah, my apologies. *bows* Please R&R if you will, and help me out if you can. =w=;;;;**

**Oh. Just note that it's the fourth day and Ryu has until 4:00pm (don't ask why) on the fifth day for Mio to say that she loves him too. **

**Please look forward to the next chapter…and please bear with me as I do my best to update during this hellish school year. =.=;;;;**


	14. Okaeri

**It is now the fifth day and all the HTT members have resumed their daily school schedule…The only problem is…RYU FINDS OUT THAT HE ONLY HAS UNTIL 4:00PM TO HAVE MIO RETURN HIS FEELINGS OR ELSE HE'LL BE SENT TO THE NEXT WORLD! AHHH! Enjoy! ;b**

**

* * *

**

**11:52 am**

It was third period and Ryu is seen sitting at his desk staring out into space, thinking back to the events that had occurred the night before.

_**Flash back**_

_10:30 pm_

"_Bye, Ryu-chan! Mio-chan! See you at school tomorrow". Yui waves her arms wildly in the air._

"_Walk home safely, you two!", _

"_Please take it easy, Mio sempai, Ryu-sempai."_

"_We'll be seeing you at school." Ui gives a gentle smile._

_And the four were gone, leaving the shy, raven haired girl and the energetic, sandy haired male standing on the side walk._

"_well, then…shall we get going?" Mrs. Akiyama says from inside a car that was parked in front of the two teens._

"_H-Hai…" Ryu nervously responds. "Sorry for the trouble." *bows*_

"_Hahaha~ What are you saying? You're the one that saved my dear daughter's life~! I think you've earned yourself a ride." Mrs. Akiyama winks, making Ryu blush a little. _

_They both get into the car and sat in silence for about ten minutes until they had reached the Tainaka's residence._

"_Were here!" Mrs. Akiyama states, stopping the car._

"_Huh? Um…Akiyama-san? This uh…my apartment is further down this way." Putting on a confused face, Ryu points his figure further down the road to indicate where his apartment was._

"_Hm? Oh, i'm sorry, Ryu-kun~ I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Tainaka had asked to bring you over and have you stay with them for a while." _

"_Ha? A-ano…" _

"_What's this? Do you not like them?"_

"_I-It's not that! I-I…I really 'like' them…but…why?"_

_Mio interrupts. "You didn't hear? Apparently, your apartment was burned down."_

"_WHAT?" Ryu snaps his head towards Mio in utter shock. "Wh-wha- H-How?"_

_*Mio sweat drops* "What do you mean how? They were playing it on the TV in the hospital." _

_(Apparently, Ryu was too busy focusing on…a certain raven haired girl at the time. ;b)_

"_Barbecue." Mrs. Akiyama says bluntly."Someone's barbecue went wrong and 'Bwoosh!' The whole thing went up in smokes!" _

_*sweat drop*_

"_*sigh* I guess I have no choice…Ryu steps out of the car, and bows to Mrs. Akiyama, thanking her for the then turns his attention to Mio._

_She smiles._

_He smiles._

"_See you tomorrow at school."_

"…_yeah."_

_The only sound that could be heard was the car's engine still running…until it was interrupted by a "snort". It was Mrs. Akiyama._

"_tee hee~ You guys can go and kiss each other if you want~ I won't look~" _

_*BLUSH*_

"_M-MAMMA!" Mio franticly grabs her mother's seat and begins to shake it. Mrs. Akiyama continues laughing, while Ryu was too embarrassed to do or say anything._

"_Ha ha! See you soon, Ryu-kun! Take care of my daughter for me~!"_

"_Mamma!~" _

_Ryu could only nod and watch the car drive back down the road. Mio's cries of embarrassment fades away as the car disappears into the night._

_Ryu turns around and heads to the door to ring the door bell, but before he could, the front door of the house swings open and Mrs. Tainaka is seen running towards him._

"_Ryu-kun! Thank goodness you're all right!"_

"_Kaa-cha- uh I mean, Tainaka-san. I'm sorry about all the trouble" *bows*_

" _Ryu-kun~" Mrs. Tainaka lifts Ryu's head so that they were both at eye level. She gives him a motherly smile. "Ritsu…"_

"_?" Ryu's eyes widen in shock. _

"…_It really is you…isn't it?" Tears start to form in her golden eyes, as her arms slowly begin to wrap around the drummer's neck. Ryu doesn't move, not even a flinch._

"_Heh…You're probably wondering 'How', right? *sniff*" Her grip tightens ever so slightly. "A mother knows her child better than you may think. *sniff*"_

"…_Kaa-chan…" Ryu returns his mother's embrace._

"_*sniff* *sob*…Even as a boy, you still act the same way, don't you? Ha ha *sniff* what am I going to do with you? Now I have to go out and buy some new clothes. We can't have you wear your fathers clothes, now can we?" She backs away to meet Ryu's teary face."Tee-hee. Boys can cry too, huh Ritsu?"_

"_K-Kaa-chan" At this point, Ryu is overwhelmed with joy. Joy that he doesn't have to lie to his family anymore, and finally call his mother…'mother' once again._

"_Welcome home…"_

"…_I'm home…" tears start spilling down Ryu's cheek, as he embraces his 'kaa-chan' once again._

"_Come on…Tou-san and Satoshi are waiting for you."_

"_They know?"_

"_hmm...kinda." *grin*_

"_Ha ha ha. What's that supposed to mean?"_

_The two head inside, and what awaited them was a feast laid out on the kitchen table, and Mr. Tainaka and Satoshi waiting for them. They ate, laughed, and cried tears of joy. They were finally back together again…although not in the same way…but they were together…They were a family._

_Ryu told them about the Angel; the deal and the incident at the hospital. And although they didn't believe it at first, If their daughter could come back to life as a male, then the possibility of the whole 'deal with the angel' story shouldn't be too far from reality._

_After dinner and some TV, it was time to go to bed._

"_Sorry, Ryu. Looks like you'll have to wear tou-chan's again tonight."_

"_It's fine, Kaa-chan. I'm just happy to be home." Ryu turns to his mother, who was standing at the door way._

"…_So are we, Ryu. And I thank the God that brought our family back together. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight…" Ryu climbs into his bed as Mrs. Tainaka turns off the light and closes the door._

"…_Nee….uh. Or I guess, I should call you 'Nii-chan' now, huh?"_

_It was Satoshi, his voice could be heard through the walls._

"_mmm…Satoshi .Is something wrong?"_

"_I-It's nothing…Just…It's good to have you back…Even if you are a guy now…You're still pretty much the same…I guess."_

"_pfft~ 'You guess, huh?"_

"_Welcome back…Nii-chan…Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight…Satoshi."_

_Then all fell silent. Ryu was now in a deep sleep…until a certain voice started to ring inside his head._

"_Ryu-kun~~~~"_

_Ryu turns in his covers, trying to ignore the voice._

"_Ryu-kuuuuun~!" Ryu abruptly sits up in his bed and throws his pillow it into the face of an old man standing next to him._

"_THE HELL DO YOU WANT, OLD MAN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Ryu whispers loudly._

"_Ow, ow~ again with the face, Ryu? Such bad manners."_

"_Coming from an old man sneaking into kid's bedrooms…what are you? A pedophile? Or a creeper?"_

"_H-How rude! I Am an ANGEL! A holy being!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever…anyway, what are you doing here this time?"_

"_*ahem* Yes…about that…" The old man's face becomes serious. "Tomorrow is the fifth day, Ryu"._

"…_I know...so?"_

"_You have until four o-clock." The old man says, holding up four fingers._

"…_.okay…goodnight" Ryu commences covering himself in the warm blankets._

"_Ah! That's it? No reaction? Nothing?...*sigh* how boring"._

"_Shut up and let me sleep. With all this time limits, I think I'd be used to them by now…don't you think? It'll be fine."_

"_Hmmm…okay, okay. Well then, This might be the last time we see each other…So, Goodnight and good luck." And just like that, the angel disappears from the room._

"…_what an annoying angel…." Ryu drifts back into a peaceful slumber…_

_**End of Flash back**_

**11:55 am**

*sigh*

"Hm? What's wrong, Ryu-chan? Are you not feeling well?" Yui asks, leaning on Ryu's desk.

"Oh, I'm fine, Yui. Just tired."

"Hmm…You look like a raccoon (referring to the dark lines under his eyes). May be you should go to the infirmary?"

"R-Raccoon?" *sweat drop* "R-Really, I'm fine. So don't-"

"You should go, Ryu."

"…Mio?"

"You've been through a lot, you should rest."

"So have you, Mio." Ryu smiles, causing Mio to turn away so as not to show her flushed face.

"B-baka~ I'm not like you!"

"Ha? What's that supposed to mean?" Ryu's eyebrows rise in puzzlement.

"It- uh- That is!- I'm going to my seat!" Mio stomps away, her face now being the color of a stop sign.

"Heh heh~ Mio-chan's embarrassed."

"Ha ha~" Ryu laughs nervously.

"Get in your seats! Class is about to start." The teacher bellows from the front desk.

"HAI~" Everyone responds and scrambles to their seats.

**12:00 am**

"….Four more hours…"

* * *

**Sorry about not having a lot happen in this chapter…But I kinda wanted to get all this out of the way so I could think of what to do next. Thanks so much for reading and please R&R~! *Bows***

**EXTRA:**

**Ryu: HUH? WE didn't hear about this! What's with this 'Extra'?**

**Wing: Tee hee~ Sorry, i just wanted to give readers um...something 'special'. ;b**

**Ryu: Don't make that face at me! How the heck is this supposed to be 'Special' if we haven't even prepared for anything?**

**Ritsu: Ma ma ma~ Just improvise or something like that.**

**Ryu: R-Ritsu? Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be in some other fan fic by now? Your role is over in this story.**

**Ritsu: What, I can't come over to say hi to Wing and my dude counter part? **

**Ryu: 'D-Dude Counter Part?" *sweat drop***

**Wing: Ha ha ha~ This is fun!**

**Ryu: AHH~! I just don't know anymore.**

**Ritsu: Hm? What's wrong Ryu? Don't you like working with Mio? **

**Ryu: *blush* Th-that is-! I mean-!**

**Wing: Ara~? Has Ryu fallen for Mio in real life?~**

**Ryu: Ch-Chigau!I-I-! It's all professional! *EXTREME BLUSH***

**Wing/Ritsu: Sure sure~ Anyway, thanks for all the support thus far in this series! *bows*  
**

**Ryu: Listen to me!~  
**


	15. Bread

**12:45 pm- Lunch Time**

"Ryu-chan!" Yui gallops over to Ryu's desk.

"Yui!"

"Ne, Ryu-chan! Wanna eat lunch together with us again?"

"Ha ha! Sure!...hmm?" Looks at Yui's hands.

"Yui?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your lunch?"

"Huh?" Yui looks at her hands. "AHH! I forgot it at home! Oh wait! No! Ui must have it!"

"She really IS your 'mother', isn't she?" *sweat drop*

Yui sprints out the room crying out her sister's name.

"Will she ever change? Ha ha~" Ryu goes over the where Mio, Nodoka, and Mugi were sitting-their desks arranged so that it made a large table-

"Ah, Ryu-kun!" Mugi gives a friendly smile.

"Ryu-san, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, Nodoka. Just give me a minute; I gotta go buy my food from the bread line."

"Okay then. Oh, Mio, weren't you going to the bread line as well?" Nodoka looks over to the shy bassist.

"U-Um….yeah."

"Then let's go together!" Ryu grabs onto Mio's arm and drags her away.

"Ch-Choto! S-stop pulling me-! Ryu!"

…..

"….Heh. They're like a couple." Mugi giggles, while Nodoka takes a bite of her bento.

"Hm….really?"

(Bread Line)

"HEY! I called that first!"

"No way!"

"Stop pushing!"

"That's MY bread!"

(Ryu and Mio) *sweat drop*

"Th-this is…..uh…."

"Hmm…yeah. The line seems busier today…hey, Mio!"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'll go get the bread, just tell me what you want!" *thumbs-up*

"Th-there's no need to do that, Ryu. I'll get it myself."

"Okay! Two melon breads and three curry breads it is!" Ryu pushes himself into the crowed and disappears in the mayhem.

*sweat drop* "R-Ryu!...*giggle*…baka". Mio's lips curl up into a small smile.

(Few seconds later)

"PWAH! Man! Finally got 'em!" comes out of the crowed with a handful of bread.

"Sorry about the trouble."

"No problem!"

(Back in the classroom)

"Welcome back you two". Mugi and Nodoka turn to greet the 'couple'.

"We're back!"

As they sat down and started to eat, Yui comes back panting and hold up her lunch box.

"*huff* *huff* I-I'm *pant* B-back!"

"Welcome back, Yui". Everyone replies in unison.

(10 minutes later, after eating and everyone is starting to pack up)

"Oh. Mio." The raven haired girl turns to the voice that calls her.

"What is it Ryu?"

"Um…after school…can you…meet me on the roof?" Ryu turns away, his face turning a reddish tint.

*blush* "S-Sure…um..but why?"

"Um…well….just need to walk to you about something….."

Suddenly, a batch of red hair pops up between the two.

"Hmm…So you two really ARE going out huh?" begins scribbling something down in a note book.

"A-Asakura?" Mio and Ryu reflexively backs away from the redhead paparazzi.

"Well?" Asakura says in a sly and seductive voice, eyeing Ryu.

"U-Um! I-! Gotta go to the bathroom!" Ryu runs out of the class room with a face as red as a stop light.

"Aw~ he ran away. Hmm…What about you, Mio-ch-" Asakura turns to Mio only to see a dark aura radiating off of the bassist. "-an?"

"A-S-A-K-U-R-A!"

"Heee!~ HTT's Bassist has shown her dark side in public!" starts running away.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" starts to chase after her.

Mugi, Nodoka, and Yui (who's stuffing food in her mouth) stay silent and watched as the embarrassed/angry Mio chases after Asakura.

"…I wonder what Ryu wants to talk about with Mio-chan?" Yui asks.

**1:58 pm**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, just a short chapter to….keep some sort of juice flowing I guess. I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer! .;;;**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope to continue hearing from you all! THANKS SO MUCH! *BOWS***

**Hmm….about two more hours to go….Wonder what'll happen? (Note: this series may end within about two more chapters and depending on how it goes, I may include an omake in the end ;d)**


	16. staircase mayhem

**3:40pm**

**BRIIIIIING~**

Stretching his arms out after a long lecture from school, Ryu then proceeds to gather his school supplies.

"Sigh~ Now then…gotta head up to the roof…I wonder if Mio's already there?" Ryu leaves the classroom.

**Tmp tmp tmp **

"Jeez. Why do these stairs seem like they go on forever?...huh?"

At the foot of the fourth staircase, Ryu is stopped by the school's 'prince', Mushima Kouji. **(character image may vary from person to person. But basically…just picture a 'pretty boy'…I guess. ;b)**

"….what do you want, Mushima-san?" Ryu says in a firm tone.

"I heard that you were going to meet up with Akiyama Mio on the roof…I guess it was true after all?"

"…yes…Now, if you will excuse me-" Ryu tries to push past but is stopped when Kouji puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa there~ who said that you could pass?"

"What the hell are you-Gnh!"

Kouji's knee makes contact with Ryu's stomach, causing Ryu to fall down.

"*cough*Gnh! Wh-what was that for?" Ryu barks while clutching his throbbing stomach.

Kouji squats down and gives Ryu a dangerous glare.

"You've got some nerve, ya know that? You think that you could just waltz in here and pick up whatever girls you want? Well, think again buster…'cause Mio-chan's mine~" *sneer*

Ryu's eyes snap wide-open. He punches Kouji so hard and fast in the face, that even he didn't realize what he had done until he saw Kouji fall backwards and grab his face in face.

"You Bastard! Don't you talk like you know her so well! I know how you 'roll'! You just **use** girls to satisfy your own selfish desires!...I even hear that you talked one into stealing something for you." Ryu stands over the nose-bleeding 'prince' with fire in his eyes.

"Grrr! Why you!" Kouji jets towards Ryu and attempts to return the punch.

Dodge.

Kick.

Punch.

Block.

Kouji and Ryu stare at eachother, both refusing to give up. Both bleeding and exhausted.

"Just let me pass *huff* Mushima."

"*pant* Like-*huff* Like HELL I will!" Kouji sprints forward and Ryu goes readies himself to give the final blow…until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

Distracted, he turns his head to the bottom of the stair case…and he saw her…

"Mio…Ah!"

While Ryu's defenses were down, Kouji had taken the opportunity and landed a punch on his cheek.

The blow was unexpected and powerful. Ryu loses his balance and begins to totter at the foot of the stair case.

"How do you like that?" Kouji spouts.

Ryu still being unresponsive from shock, begins to fall backwards.

"R-Ryu!" Mio screams in horror as she watches Ryu fall down the stairs.

**Thump! Bam! Thud!**

"gnh…" Ryu's body lay in an awkward position, his entire body throbbing in pain.

"R-Ryu! Are you okay?" Mio runs to Ryu's aid. Water begins to rim her eyes and her heart begins to race even faster when she sees the sight of blood seeping from Ryu's head.

"RYU!"

"kngh! I-I didn't do anything! I had nothing to do with this!"

Kouji panics, sprints down the stairs and runs past Mio and Ryu.

"I didn't do anything!"

"W-Wait! Call for help! R-Ryu is-!"

"mio…." Ryu says, barely audible.

"Ryu! Are you okay?" Mio grabs onto Ryu's hand and starts to cry.

"…in a situation like this…You'd think that a person…would be okay?"

Mio gasps in shock. Of course! Asking a person if they're 'okay' after falling down the stairs and bleeding- of course they **wouldn't **be **okay**!

"S-Sorry! I'll get help right away!" Mio gets up to leave, but Ryu grabs her hand, stopping her.

"wait…let me…ask you something…"

"You can ask me later! We need to get you to the hospital!"

Mio tries to take her hand away, but Ryu's grip tightens.

"I….don't have much time left…."

"What do you mean you-!"

"Mio….Do you love me?"

***B-bump***

Mio freezes, her eyes wide open, and her heart racing at mach 10 (!).

"I-I…."

**3:57pm**

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like it? Ku ku~ Seems like I had some time on my hands so~ here's another chapter for you all! Please R&R! I just love hearing from you guys! It really makes my day~! Thank you all so much! *bows***


	17. Let's go home

**3:57pm**

"Mio…do you….love me?"

"I…I…."

Suddenly, Ryu's hand begins to fade away and become transparent.

"! Ryu, your hand!" Mio clasps her hands onto the disappearing hand.

"Ah…shoot….My time is running out fast…." The rest of Ryu's body beings fade away, along with his consciousness.

"What do you mean by-!" Mio's sudden silence causes Ryu to lift his head, only to see silver droplets falling down the bassist's face.

**3:58pm**

" No…I don't want this! Why are you disappearing?" Mio's bangs covered her eyes, But Ryu could feel the anguish from behind the curtain on black hair.

Ryu's figure becomes even fainter before.

"Mio…." Ryu's whispers.

Mio looks at Ryu, tearing still streaming down her cheeks.

"Ryu….*sob* please don't…I finally got you back…"

Ryu gives a faint smile, but lays his head back onto the ground, as he begins to lose more of his consciousness and his vision begins to blur.

**3:59pm **

"Mio...I love you…"

Mio grips Ryu's nearly invisible hand tighter and brings it to her forehead.

"…me too…."

"Mio….? What did you say?" Ryu starts to feel a charge of energy flow through his body, as he felt body began to return to normal.

"I said, me too…Ryu….I love you."

**4:00pm**

Ryu's body snaps up into sitting position. Right when Mio said those words, he felt like he was electrocuted…but in a good way. He was full of energy. He felt his heart beating at a strong and steady beat.

He was alive.

"R-Ryu?" Mio's eyes still teary.

Ryu turns towards Mio and gives a grin.

"Hey, now~ what's with that face? Hehe~ bfft!" Mio's hand makes contact with Ryu's head.

"BAKA! I was so worried! You were just disappearing a minute ago! And that's all you've got to say? What in the world was that all about?"

Ryu's bangs covered his eyes; rubbing his head, his grin was still visible.

"hehe~ sorry, sorry….really…but…." Ryu brings his hand behind Mio's head and begins to pull her in.

"wh-what are yo-"

Mio is cut off by a pair of warm lips. Time seemed to stop as the two froze in position.

At first, she was tense and in shock; but slowly, Mio returned the gesture, Savoring every moment.

For what seemed like forever, but was actually only a couple of seconds, their lips had finally parted and their faces scarlet red.

Mio brings her fingers to her lips. Still trying to process as to what had just happened.

"…Ryu…" Grey eyes meet amber.

"Heh~ you're so cute when you're angry. Mio-chuan~" *gin*

"knh! Why you!" Mio raises her arm ready to give the drummer another hit on the head. Ryu closes his eyes, anticipating the act…but nothing came. Instead, Mio's hand gently tapped Ryu's head and she was giving a 'what am I going to do with you' look.

"…baka…" *giggles*

Their giggles and chuckles turn into laughter. And it lasted for a couple minutes until….

"hahaha~…wait!" Mio's head snaps towards Ryu.

Ryu stops laughing. "huh? What?"

Mio grabs onto Ryu's head and begins to inspect his scalp.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts, Mio! Stoping pulling on my hair! What are you-!"

"You're still hurt! See?" Mio puts a 'bloody' hand in front of Ryu's face.

"….Huh? OMG! I'm BLEEDING!"

"I'll call the ambulance!" Mio abruptly stands up as Ryu grabs his head and sprawls on the ground.

"WAH~ I'm gonna die!...oh wait." Mio and Ryu stop and look at each other.

"huh?..." Mio puts on a confused face as Ryu stands up and shows Mio the 'bloody hand'.

"See? I mean, it IS blood, but I'm injured anymore. It's just some blood from before."

Mio looks at the hand and begins to examine Ryu's head once more. He was right! There was blood, but no wound.

"It's not there anymore…" Mio says in disbelief.

"Haha~ I guess I just heal quickly~"

*sweatdrop*

(voice) "ohoho~ how naïve, Ryu-kun!"

(Mio/Ryu) "Huh?"

**Poof **

"Yo!" It's the angel.

"You!" Mio gasps.

"What re you doing here?" Ryu backs away in shock.

"hehehe~ Good for you, Ryu-kun~! It's thanks to me that you were able to recover from that fall, you know. No need to thank m- Wah!" Ryu grabs the angel by the shoulders and begins to shake him violently.

"Don't you say another word old man! Just because everything worked out, it doesn't me I forgive you for what you've done!"

The angel's eyes start to look more like spirals as he begins to get dizzy.

"R-Ryu. Stop, you're hurting him."

Ryu lets go and the angel staggers as he tries to regain his balance.

"So…what's this all about? Why was Ryu disappearing?"

The angel turns towards Mio. "oh, that? He was passing on to the next world."

"HUH?" Mio's eyes widen. "Th-Then why didn't he…?"

"Because of you~" points a figure at Mio.

"M-Me?" Mio turns to face Ryu, whose cheeks were flushed.

"Yes, you. You see, In order to stay in THIS world, Ryu-kun here needed some sort of 'connection' to this world. In other words…someone to live his life wit, a 'lover' in other words."

"D-Don't get me wrong Mio!" Ryu frantically cuts in. "I didn't say and do all that stuff just so I could stay here!...Although…I really wanted to…B-but it's because I-! I mean-! I really-! Grah! What am I saying! L-Look Mio! I didn't-!" Mio's hand slaps onto Ryu's mouth, cutting him off from his ramblings.

"It's okay, Ryu. I understand." Mio smiles and removes her hand from Ryu's mouth.

"Mio…"

"Well then…I best be off~ lots of work to do." The angel lifts a hand as clouds start to encircle his body.

"W-wait just a minute old man!" Ryu tries to reach out to the angel but Mio stops him. The angel smiles.

"Live well, Ryu…I'm sure that God has big plans in store for you."

The clouds completely envelope the angel and disperses second later with nothing in its place.

"He's gone?" Mio asks.

"Thank goodness!" Ryu sighs in relief.

"Ryu?"

"What is it Mio?" Ryu smiles as Mio takes Ryu's hand in her's, their fingers intertwined.

*blush* "L-Let's go home."

"…yeah…"

As the two make their way down the stair case a figure stood just beyond the door that leads to the roof of the school. It was Asakura Kazumi.

"Hmm…It's seems my role is done here." Her arms crossed and content look into her eye, the red head smiles.

Just then, a cloud of black smoke rises up from behind her and a small imp-like creature appears.

"…yes? What is it?" Asakura asks without turning around.

The imp kneels down in loyalty. "Master…the underworld is in need of your assistance. It seems some of the natives are getting restless."

"Hmm…I see." He smiles fades away and a dark cloud consumes Asakura. Her skin darkens, her eyes become the color of wine and horns begin to grow out of the sides of her head.

*sigh* "I was done here anyway. Jeez…I know God let me play around up here since that 'angel' screwed up…But I ended up making it another 'Happy ending'…what is this? Some sort of manga? Oh well, better get going."

Asakura and the imp disappear in a blink of an eye, never to be seen again in the world of the living. **(or…at least, by the people reading this fanfic….maybe….? ;b)**

So…For the moment at least…This has turned out to be a Happy Ending for the HTT and the two 'lovers'. But even if the peace doesn't last forever, whatever it may be, as long as they have each other…Everything will be just fine~

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**There You Go! The End huh? Hmm…I'm even kinda sad that it ended…but please look forward to future fanfictions! . Oh! But I AM thinking of creating an OMAKE for this story! If you would like that, please R&R! Thanks for all the support throughout this story! *Bows Deeply***

**Oh…and if some of you didn't understand, Asakura Kazumi was actually a demon from the underworld who came into the world of the living to create a little trouble for the 'couple'. (;b)**


	18. Author's note

**Attention!**

**Because of various reasons, I have decided to not do an omake for this story. *bows* I am deeply sorry to have disappointed my readers, and is planning on working on a better fanfic for K-ON. I hope you can forgive such a naïve and foolish writer such as myself, but please look forward to my upcoming story and I promise you much more. Thank you so sooooooo much for all your support throughout this fanfic and I hope to hear from you in the future.**

***BOWS DEEEEEEEEPLY***


End file.
